La Llamada (Raven Reyes)
by CarolinaLeal848
Summary: Alguien no deja de llamar a Raven Reyes, de enviarle notas, cartas y anónimos llenas de amenaza y recelo. Alguien que está convirtiendo su vida en un verdadero infierno. Para escapar de todo ello, Raven está sumiéndose en una vida llena de excesos y desdichas que la están conduciendo a una vorágine imparable de autodestrucción... ¿Será esa vorágine imparable? Entra y descubrelo...
1. Chapter 1

Había sido una noche horrible para ella, una noche mala, mala de verdad.

Fuera aún podía escuchar el ir y venir de las sirenas de los coches de policía, mientras que en el interior de la celda un par de mujeres alborotadas no paraban de farfullar e insultar a los agentes que tecleaban cómodamente en sus mesas fuera.

"Menuda mierda de noche", volvió a pensar para si una vez más.

Bajando la mirada al suelo, se dio cuenta de que le faltaban los zapatos de tacón que hacía pocos días le habían regalado.

Sus medias estaban algo rasgadas bajo el ceñido vestido negro de fiesta que llevaba y seguramente ni su pelo largo pelo ni su maquillaje conservasen la pinta original del comienzo de la noche.

¿Qué más daba?...

¡Ese imbécil se lo merecía!

"No grites Raven", se dijo a si misma llevándose la mano a la cabeza sintiendo martillear su sien.

Al final él ha terminado en el hospital y ella detenida, que injusticia. Con lo bien que le iban últimamente las cosas.

El sonido metálico de las puertas al abrirse y el cacarear de aquellas mujeres hizo que levantase la cabeza.

—Eh, Reyes —anunció uno de los agentes con un gesto de cabeza para que saliese—. Han pagado tu fianza, levántate.

¿Había oído bien? ¿alguien había pagado su fianza? ¿pero quién, si había pedido que no llamasen a nadie?...

Viendo al hombre apartar con el brazo a ambas mujeres amenazándolas con aumentar sus cargos, se levantó algo trastocada y se dirigió a la puerta.

En cuanto salió de la celda, y el agente volvió a cerrarla el sonido del anclaje la sobresaltó de tonta manera.

En cuanto el hombre la tomo por el brazo para conducirla por el pasillo hacia fuera, le vio allí de pie, con gesto preocupado, enfadado y serio.

¿En serio? ¿De toda la maldita agenda habían tenido que llamarle a él?

—Vamos, no me jodas... —farfulló Raven por lo bajo mirando ahora al agente con gesto fastidiado.

—Su nombre aparecía en tu ficha policial. Está no es tu primera vez, ¿no? —le recordó el policía con un condescendiente gesto haciendo un gesto al del mostrador para que abriese la puerta que les permitiese salir fuera.

"Con la noche que llevaba, quizás tampoco fuese la última", pensó con cierta exasperación.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió y el agente la sacó fuera, se acercó al mostrador cogiendo algunos papeles para que ella los firmase, devolviéndole una bolsa con un par de pendientes, un colgante, dos anillos y su bolso metidos en ella.

—Has tenido suerte —le dijo él hombre viéndola coger el bolígrafo a duras penas haciendo varios garabatos aquí y allí.

—Si, si... esa soy yo...—dijo pasando de la primera hoja a la segunda para seguir firmando la copia del arresto—. "La chica afortunada", bla, bla...

En cuanto soltó el boli y cogió la bolsa con sus pertenencias, le hizo un vis a los policías dándose la vuelta para marcharse de allí.

Bellamy Blake el chico que la esperaba se despidió con un gesto de mano saludando en el interior a un par de agentes que conocía y la miró negando con la cabeza al verla acercarse.

—Raven, ¿pero qué coño..?

Raven que le dio la bolsa con sus pertenencias pasando de largo, sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora no, Blake, me duele la cabeza —le interrumpió ella cortante mientras abría las puertas y la brisa de la noche la golpeaba en la acera.

Bellamy que cambió su gesto se enfadó aún más, pues no solo le habían sacado de la cama a la carrera sino que había perdido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con otra persona.

-Cuervo...

Raven que echo a andar para alejarse de la puerta viendo a un par de agentes comprobar un par de papeles sobre un coche, y a alguno que se disponía a entrar a la carrera, suspiró frustrada.

—Ya me podrías haber traído unos zapatos...

—Y un abanico a juego también, no te jode —le soltó Bellamy apretando el paso hasta alcanzarla de mala manera—. Ni siquiera sabía que estuvieses descalza.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes —dijo ella sin más abriendo y cerrando la mano que le habían vendado al golpearle de aquella manera—. Será mejor que de esto ni una palabra a tu hermana, o le estallará la cabeza... —advirtió ella mirando a un lado y a otro de la acera decidiendo a donde dirigirse—. ¿Habrá algo abierto a estas horas? Creo que necesito una copa...

Bellamy que estaba completamente alucinado escuchándola, no podía creer que tomase aquello de tan insulsa manera. La habían detenido, por el amor de dios. La habían detenido por golpear a alguien y se comportaba como si nada ocurriese. Cuando su hermana y compañera de piso se enterase iba a poner el grito en el cielo.

—Lo que necesitas es que te lleve a casa, antes de que Octavia se enteré y te mate.

—Octavia no es mi madre, ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? —le contestó ella dándole una dura mirada.

—No voy a llevarte a ningún bar ni descalza, ni así vestida —replicó él con un gesto de mano no sabiendo ya ni lo que parecía.

Raven que cambió la expresión de su cara al oírle arqueo una ceja mordazmente.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió ella echando a andar de mala gana por la acera con una falsa sonrisa—. Tú no me llevas a ningún lado, voy solita y no te equivoques, Bellamy, no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

Bellamy que le dio una dura mirada apresuró el paso y la agarró del brazo, haciendo que ella se volviese.

—Ah no, de eso nada —dijo él tajante sabiendo lo que le haría su hermana si la dejase ir de esa manera, y le ocurriese algo más de lo que ya le había ocurrido—. Octavia me mataría o peor aún, me arrancaría algo a lo que le tengo demasiado aprecio y que a menudo utilizo. No vas a ir a ningún lado, Reyes.

Raven que le dedicó una dura mirada enfrentando sus ojos con decisión, le miró y miró la mano con la que la tenía agarrado.

—¿Y qué crees que voy a hacerte yo si no me sueltas?

Bellamy que le dedicó una falsa sonrisa hizo un gesto.

—O me dejas llevarte a casa o llamo a Octavia ahora mismo y que te lleve ella. Tú decides.

—No harás eso, no harás nada —le desafío ella viéndole a los ojos con una suficiente sonrisa.

—¿Quieres apostar? —la retó Bellamy devolviéndole ese mismo gesto.

—Estoy tan convencida de que no harás nada de eso como de que estoy descalza —replicó ella con un gesto soez sonriéndole a los ojos—. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?...

—Ilumíname —dijo Bellamy al tiempo que la soltaba metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar el móvil, y comenzar a marcar el número de Octavia.

Raven se sonrió aún más satisfecha viéndole marcar los tres primeros números.

—Porque va a encantarme tu cara en el segundo exacto en el que le rompas el corazón, contándole todo esto...

La expresión en el rostro de Bellamy cambió en el mismo momento en el que su dedo marcaba el quinto número.

—Eres odiosa.

Raven que se sonrió para si dejo escapar una risita, sabiéndose vencedora echando a andar nuevamente en ese momento.

—No sufras, Bell. Si te portas bien quizás te invita a una copa a ti también —dijo risueña al tiempo que cruzaba la calle viendo las luces de un coche esquivarla.

Bellamy que esquivó precipitadamente al coche empujándola para que alcanzase la otra acera, se pasó la mano sobrepasado por el rostro.

—¿Y con qué dinero piensas pagar, eh? —ya que él tenía su bolso y no iba a dárselo.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo vaya a pagar nada? —replicó ella divertida dándole una miradita pícara.

—Sabes que con estas cosas solo estás ganando puntos para meterte en una celda de nuevo, ¿no? —le dijo Bellamy siguiéndola de mala gana.

Raven que continuó caminando se sonrió para si ignorando aquellas palabras deliberadamente.

—Vaya, ya hablas como todo un poli "novato".

—¿Por qué coño tengo la impresión de que te has vuelto una jodida niñata consentida y caprichosa? —respondió Bellamy algo escaldado por sus palabras.

—Hablo el niño de "mamá" —se burló ella por como le trataba Octavia.

Bellamy que se contuvo al escucharla al verla detenerse a varios metro de la puerta de un pub nocturno hizo un gesto.

—Solo una copa y después a casa.

Raven que se sonrió al escuchar la música retumbar desde fuera y a gente por fuera del sitió se sonrió aún más para si echando a andar hacia la puerta.

—No van a dejarte entrar así. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Raven que no le hizo ni caso se dirigió directamente hacia el portero haciendo gala de la mejor de sus sonrisas y poses, iba a decirle algo de que sin zapatos no podría entrar pero ella le dedicó una caricia sibilina y guiñándole un ojo, ladeo la cabeza explicándole con carita de niña buena que se los había dejado en el otro bolso.

El gorila finalmente tuvo que sonreír para si y sacudir la cabeza, apartando el cordón para dejarla entrar y Bellamy tras saludarle con un tímido gesto se coló dentro con ella.

El local era increíble, no recordaba haberlo visto ni haber estado allí antes pero lo era. Mesas altas, reservados, flashes y luces que variaban de purpuras y azules, paredes aterciopeladas negras, varias pistas y distintas plantas.

Una pasada de sitio, sin lugar a dudas.

Bellamy se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar, no solo por la forma en la que aquella gente parecía contorsionarse y moverse, bailando como posesos sobre la pista sino porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no pisaba un sitio así.

Desde antes de empezar en la academia, recordó.

—¡Que sitio este! —dijo Raven en voz alta sonriéndose mientras pasaba por al lado de un par de chicos que la miraban y a los cuales devolvía la mirada con una ladina sonrisa abriéndose paso hacia la barra—. ¡Me encanta!

—Si, estás como en casa —farfulló Bellamy abriéndose paso también hasta ocupar un sitio a su lado en la barra.

Raven que se incorporó sobre la barra hizo un gesto a uno de los chicos que servían, y le pidió dos copas viendo después la cara de Bellamy.

—Siempre eres tan quejica, ¿Bellamy? No te recordaba así —se quejo ella con un gesto—. No irás a darme la noche, ¿no?...

Bellamy que puso una cara al oírla al tiempo que dejaba la bolsa sobre la barra hizo un gesto.

—La noche me la has dado tú. Debería estar con mi cita y no haberme gastado toda esa pasta en sacarte de ahí para que encima me traigas aquí y me hagas perder el tiempo.

Raven que tomó la copa según se la sirvieron se la llevó a los labios bebiendo de golpe hasta casi la mitad.

—Eh, eh, eh... —protestó Bellamy apartándole rápidamente la copa—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Mi padre?

—Dios me libre —se mofó Bellamy rodando los ojos con burla.

Raven que le dedicó una exasperada mirada ignoró el comentario más bien por el bien de Bellamy y se fijó en un chico que le sonreía desde la otra punta de la barra.

—Si, muuuy interesante sitio si... —se dijo ella sonriéndose traviesamente.

Bellamy que se dio cuenta de lo que miraba se apoyó en la barra para interrumpir directamente su campo de visión.

—Como mi hermana se entere a ti te caerá una buena pero a mi me mata...

Raven que se sonrió al oírle levanto la vista para verle aprovechando a coger la otra copa.

—Le tienes demasiado miedo a tu hermanita para ir de creído prepotente por la vida, ¿lo sabes? —propuso divertida ella bebiendo un poco más.

Bellamy que terminó rodando los ojos no le quedo más remedio que medio sonreírse vencido, bebiendo un poco de la que antes había bebido ella.

—Eso lo dices porque contigo no se gasta ese carácter de mierda que se gasta conmigo, a ti al final te lo perdona todo.

—Tienes razón —se sonrió ella levantando la copa en señal de brindis divertida—. Soy su muñequita.

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo sacudió la cabeza dejando la copa sobre la barra.

—Igual es que con este carácter que tienes ahora ni siquiera ella se se atreve a toserte.

Raven que sonrió vacilante por lo oído hizo un gesto bebiendo algo más, antes de hacer un gesto al camarero para que le sirviese algo más.

—Si bueno, digamos que con el tiempo si algo he aprendido, es que no se puede contentar a todo el mundo y menos aún siendo yo... —dijo sin más ella encogiéndose de hombros, sonriéndole al camarero que le servía—. ¿Sabes qué, Bellamy? —dijo ella al cabo de reflexionar unos segundos mirando la mano vendada con la que sujetaba la copa y cuya sangre aun traspasaba un poco el vendaje—. Díselo, me importa una mierda que le vayas con el cuento. Estoy bastante harta...

Bellamy que cambió la expresión de su cara al escucharla, vaciló unos segundos pero al ver marcharse al chico tras rellenarle la copa la detuvo.

—Raven, ¿pero de que mierdas hablas? —dijo un tanto tocado—. Octavia te adora, todos te adoran.

—Y tú la adoras a ella, ¿verdad? —se sonrió Raven con cierta malicia estudiando sus ojos—. Así que por esto estas así conmigo, tan "altruista", tan protector... —se burló casi para si dejando escapar una amarga risita posando después sus ojos en la copa pensativa—. Así que eso es todo cuanto te preocupa, decepcionar a nuestra gran hermanita...

Bellamy que se la quedo viendo largos segundos no tenía ni idea de a que venía todo aquello.

—No, no es por eso por lo que estoy así. Me preocupas, Raven, tú... me preocupas... —reconoció sincero con un afectado gesto porque no le creyese.

Raven que comenzaba a hartarse de oír tantas patrañas, tantas mentiras vacías se sonrió al escucharle antes de volver la cabeza para ella.

—¿Crees que no se lo que intentas, verdad? Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que tú y ella habláis a mis espaldas de mi... —murmuró Raven muy directa—. Da igual lo que le digas Bellamy, da igual lo que te cuentes. Tú eres como yo... —dijo ella enfrentando sus ojos con dureza y una oscura sonrisa en el rostro que pocas veces él había tenido ocasión de ver—. Aunque nos vistamos así, aunque hablemos como ellos... tú y yo Bellamy, no somos como ellos... —le recordó ella viéndole tragar despacio—. Nosotros crecimos en la calle, y no importa cuanto quieras compensar el no haber estado ahí para Octavia cuando creció, no importa cuanto trates de fingir que ahora lo estás para ella porque en su momento no estuviste ahí, no estuviste... y ahora da igual cuanto trates de agradarla, de contentarla y de complacerla porque por mi puedes dejar de fingir y ahorrarte todas esas gilipolleces psicológicas porque yo al menos sé lo que soy, sé lo que siempre he sido y créeme que he sido muchas cosas en mi vida pero estúpida, nunca ha sido una de ellas...

Bellamy que guardo silencio en aquellos momentos se sentía tan dolido, tan... tan afectado que no podía ni creer que ella hubiese utilizado esas cosas para atacarle de aquella manera.

—No desde luego que no eres estúpida, lo que eres es una engreída de mierda, una niñata malcriada, prepotente y consentida que necesita que le dejen las cosas claras de una maldita vez porque está terminando por llevar su vida a la ruina. Y si te crees que voy a bailarte las aguas solo porque seas amiguita de O o porque es lo que hacen todos para tenerte calladita, conmigo la llevas clara —le espetó él con saña comenzando a enfadarse de verdad—. Porque jamás lo he hecho en mi vida, y dudo mucho que ahora vaya a empezar a hacer...

Los labios de Raven lo interrumpieron cortando sus palabras como nadie antes lo había hecho, con un ímpetu, una pasión y un deseo que le desbordaron por un instante, por un momento.

Alguien de su entorno que hablaba su idioma, se dijo Raven. Alguien al fin, que se atrevía a decirle lo que pensaba sinceramente de ella. Y no es que Raven no quisiese oír aquellas palabras desde hacía ya mucho, palabras que la frenarán, que la contuvieran por momentos pero pensarlas y escucharlas eran cosas muy distintas y Bellamy había sido el único hasta ahora en atreverse a decírselas.

Octavia y los demás solían actuar de mil y una manera con ella, siempre tratando de excusarla, de protegerla, de justificarla.

Bellamy no, Bellamy siempre había sido directo con ella. Sincero, sin importar lo que pudiese pasar, sin importar lo que la pudiese dañar y a decir verdad, le importaba poco ahora mismo pues todo cuanto quería era tenerle a él.

En un principio aquel beso había tomado totalmente por sorpresa al chico pero sentir sus labios, sentir su cuerpo estrecharse contra el suyo, sus mejillas aún encendidas y la tensión acumulada de la provocación, hicieron de él poco más que un trapo a su alcance.

Quizás fuese el alcohol uno de los motivos, quizás la situación, quizás tanta tensión y tanto rencor que ambos acumulaban lo que les había unido pero no pensaba analizarlo porque era incapaz de hilar con coherencia dos pensamientos que no fuesen sobre ella ahora mismo.

Raven que notó la mano de Bellamy posarse sobre su cintura, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla mientras devoraba sus labios con pura necesidad, y ganas en aquellos momentos sintiendo el calor que Bellamy desprendía bajo la ropa, deslizando la mano por su nuca en una sensual caricia, hasta hundir los dedos en su pelo queriendo aferrarse con ganas a él para que no se separase de ella.

Bellamy que le devolvía el beso con el mismo ímpetu y las mismas ganas cerrando la mano entorno a la tela de su vestido, continuó besándola al tiempo que la hacía levantarse del asiento como si hubiese olvidado donde estaba o que hacía.

Raven que dejó escapar un ahogado gemido en sus labios, ignoraba si era por el alcohol, por la actitud desafiante que él había tenido, o porque simplemente necesitaba sacar todo aquel desconsuelo fuera pero lo que sentía hacia él irremediablemente, le atraía.

Le atraía su cuerpo, le atraía su olor, le atraía la forma en la que la enfrentaba, le atraía la forma en la cual la sostenía, su voz, su apariencia, su forma de ver la vida... todo él en su conjunto, tanto que ni ella misma lo creía.

Teniendo que separarse a duras penas hundió la cara en su cuello recorriéndole lentamente con los labios para marcarle, no pudo evitar que se le escapase un susurro estremecido.

—Ya sabía yo que te estabas conteniendo demasiado...

Bellamy que tragó con fuerza al escucharla no queriendo ni pensar en todo lo que ello implicaba, se estremeció al sentirla así entre sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos, una imagen de algunos años atrás apareció en su mente, misma situación, misma chica...

Algo dentro de si se removió, algo que creía ya olvidado, extinto. Algo que le asustó y sosteniendo aun a Raven entre sus brazos, sintiéndola respirar sobre su piel muy quedamente pegada a su cuello sintió una indecisión, una duda que hacía mucho que no se planteaba tener con ella.

Deseaba hacerla suya allí mismo, deseaba devorarla entera e ignoraba de porque aquel deseo latía aún en él tras todo aquel lejano pasado conjunto pero quizás era el miedo a volver a las andadas lo que le frenaba.

Raven que siguió deslizando sus labios muy humedamente por su piel, notando la firmeza con la que la sostenía, percibiendo como su respiración se entrecortaba y como el deseo la consumía, se entretuvo deliberadamente acariciándole, besándole, lamiéndole hasta que algo acudió a su mente y ella sencillamente lo deshecho. Lo ignoró y lo enterró en lo más profundo de su ser para que no volviese a turbar su inaccesible superficie, y antes de que la bilis pudiese cosquillearle la garganta, atrapó los labios de Bellamy con ansia, perdiendo las manos bajo su camiseta para sentir como se estremecía por su acción.

Bellamy que perdió completamente el norte y la razón al sentir su mano recorrer su abdomen, pegó su cuerpo aún más al suyo buscando su calor y deslizó la mano por su muslo hasta introducirla bajo su vestido acariciando sobre las medias sus apetecibles nalgas con deseo y pasión.

Raven que practicamente pudo notar sus ansias tembló arqueándose ligeramente para apretarse más contra si, hasta que escuchó al camarero dejar un par de copas sobre la barra atrapando nuevamente los labios de Bellamy absolutamente ardiendo en deseos.

Bellamy que la escuchó gemir suavemente no pudo resistirlo más y deslizando las manos por su cuerpo abandonó sus labios hundiéndolos en su cuello queriendo saborear, besar e impregnarse del aroma de su piel que se le antojaba de lo más delicioso en aquel momento.

—De.. deberíamos... —comenzó diciendo él en un murmullo.

—Si, de.. deberíamos... —acordó ella entrecortadamente con los ojos aún cerrados disfrutando de aquella sensación, tanteando con la mano la barra para coger de nuevo la copa y bebérsela de golpe, si iban a hacerlo, al menos necesitaría alguna para centrarse.

Bellamy que también cogió la suya, bebió antes de dejarla viendo coger a Raven sus cosas tomándola de la mano antes de alejarla de la barra sin saber bien a donde ir.

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento o cómo pero Raven había tirado de él hacia uno de los oscuros reservados y en cuanto entraron, descubriendo a dios gracias que este estaba vacío, pegó a Raven de la pared atrapando sus labios al tiempo que subía sus muslos atrapándose con ellos y sus manos la recorrieron entera queriendo devorarla de cualquier manera.

Raven jadeó al sentir como las medías cedían por el esfuerzo o lo que quedaba de ellas al menos y atrapó los labios de Bellamy con ganas sintiendo después como sus labios se perdían por su caliente piel y su pecho.

Bellamy que no podía seguir sintiendo el roce de sus pantalones, los cuales hacía rato que estorbaban se los bajó de un tirón mientras la separaba de la pared momentáneamente para luego volver a besarla, pegándose más y más a ella que jadeo al sentir todo ese calor abrumarla y recorrerla.

Raven que hizo por bajar los pies al suelo tardó poco más de un segundo en deshacerse de las medias bajándolas muy lentamente para su deleite antes de sentir su mano posarse sobre su desnuda nalga subiéndole el vestido al pegarla nuevamente hacia atrás contra la aterciopelada pared.

Regresando a sus labios al tiempo que sus manos se perdían bajo su camiseta, y solo se separaban cuando estas la levantaron dejando su piel totalmente desnuda fuera, Raven se hartó de tonterías y levantándose el negro vestido tardo milésimas de segundos en sacárselo por la cabeza y lanzarlo a un lado, muriéndose de ganas por volver a sentirle tan cerca como antaño lo estuvo.

De un solo empujón echó hacia atrás a Bellamy que cayó sobre el oscuro sofá de cuero y dirigiéndose a él mientras se retiraba las minúsculas braguitas atrapó sus labios a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre él emitiendo una exhalación al sentirle dentro suya.

Bellamy estaba completamente extasiado, presa de aquella erótica visión que por algún extraño motivo la vida le había regalado, y cuando sus manos se deslizaron por sus calientes muslos queriendo notarla y sus labios atraparon su desnuda piel, no pudo sentirse más completo.

Raven se aferró a él, a su hombro, a su cuello... la herida mano le dolía y le ardía horrores pero no le importó. No le importaba nada en aquel momento, ni ella, ni su mano, ni Bellamy...

"Ni Bellamy", se dijo para si sintiendo ligeramente sus ojos escocerle y aquel vacío y opresión colmarla.

No, de ningún modo podía permitirse pensar así. De ningún modo permitiría pensar en nada de eso y sintiendo aquel deseo, aquellas ansias suyas llenarle y llenarla por un momento, poco más pudo sentir que no fuese solo eso.

Dios mío, ¿pero por qué volvía a hacerse eso? ¿por qué volvía a caer en aquel juego? ¿por qué hacérselo?...

Daba igual, ya daba absoluta y completamente igual.

Estaba rota por dentro, no tenía ningún arreglo.

Bellamy lo sabía, ella lo sabía y muy pronto Octavia también lo sabría.

Menudo asco de noche, pero menudo momento para pensar en ello...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abrió, el reloj marcaba casi las seis y cuarto de la mañana.

Octavia que justo en aquel momento revisaba su teléfono móvil por undécima vez aquella noche, nada más escuchar la cerradura se levantó de la mesa en la que estudiaba rodeada de apuntes y libros de ingeniería biomecánica, y se dirigió a ella presa de la incertidumbre y la angustia.

—¿Raven? —preguntó a medida que se aproximaba a la entrada viéndola asomar.

Raven que entraba en ese mismo instante inmersa en sus propios pensamientos a duras penas escuchó su voz.

—Tia, ¿dónde demonios estabas? ¿Sabes la de veces que te he llamado? —preguntó acusadora Octavia llevándose las manos a la cintura—. Debes tener unos trece mensajes míos en el buzón de voz, ¿qué coño pasa contigo? ¿te cuesta mucho descolgar el teléfono y contestarme?

Raven que levantó la vista al escucharla soltar todo eso, se dio cuenta al fin de que se dirigía a ella y dejando caer la puerta hizo un gesto disponiéndose a pasar por su lado.

—Lo siento, olvide decirte que lo he perdido.

—¿Otra vez?

—Si —musitó Raven pasando junto a ella para dirigirse a su habitación, no estaba para charlitas.

Ese día no.

Octavia que a punto estuvo de volver a gritarle por su mala cabeza, se fijó mejor en ella viendo que llevaba la mano vendada y ensangrentada, cambió la expresión.

—Raven, ¿pero qué...?

Un momento, ¿iba sin medias y descalza?

—¿Y tus zapatos?

Raven que dejó las llaves sobre la mesa al pasar por al lado de estás al ver los apuntes recordó vagamente que tenían un examen importante dentro de dos días.

—Se me han roto, los he tirado.

Octavia que se los había regalado hacía nada se quedo algo parada al escucharla, eran buenos, eran carísimos además.

—Me voy a la cama... —la escuchó decir y se dirigió rápidamente a ella para pararla.

—No, no. Espera, espera —le dijo ella tomándola del brazo para pararla, viéndola girarse—. Estás sangrando, Raven.

Raven que la miro sin entender se fijó en como Octavia dirigía su mirada preocupada hacia su mano y recayó en eso.

—Si, me... me di un golpe esta tarde, iba...iba a contártelo pero como no viniste a comer, no... no pude hacerlo.

Octavia que tan solo sacudió la cabeza la tomó de la mano con cuidado para llevarla a que se sentase al sofá.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa, Raven —la sermoneó ella haciéndola sentar—. Hay que cambiarte esa venda, está toda sucia. ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta de que estás sangrando? ¿no te duele?

Raven que sabía que cuando se ponía en ese plan era mejor no discutirle y aguantar el chaparrón, rodó sus ojos viéndola alejarse de allí para ir al baño a por el botiquín.

—Parece mentira, que estafa de zapatería —farfulló Octavia a voces desde el baño rebuscando para dar con él—. Pero me van a oír, no deberías haberlos tirado. Se los podría haber llevado y que te los cambiasen. Menudos cretinos de mierda.

—Si, hay mucho cretino suelto —murmuró Raven bajando la mirada ahora a su mano apoyada en su rodilla viendo la sangre traspasar la venda y sus dedos enrojecidos.

Octavia que llegaba en ese mismo momento dejó el botiquín sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado abriéndolo, antes de tomar su mano herida y ponerla sobre su muslo para comenzar a desenvolver el vendaje.

—Ah, no te lo he contado —continuó diciendo Octavia de mejor humor al recordarlo—. La razón de que no viniese a comer es que Atom me ha venido a recoger para que comiésemos juntos.

Un leve siseo escapó de los labios de Raven cuando la gasa se despegó de la abierta herida al terminar de retirarle Octavia toda la venda y su expresión se agrió al escuchar aquel nombre.

—Joder tía, vaya corte —murmuró Octavia abriendo sus ojos impresionada al fijarse bien en él.

—Llevaba anillos —fue lo único que Raven musito para restarle importancia.

—Juro que estuve a punto de decirle que no —prosiguió Octavia dejando la venda sucia sobre la mesa para comenzar a coger gasa y desinfectante—. Sabes que la última vez que salimos no terminó muy bien pero me gusta demasiado como para ignorarle —se medio sonrió ella vertiendo un poco de desinfectante sobre su herida escuchando a Raven sisear nuevamente de dolor—. Debo estar loca, ¿no?

Atom era un chico que Octavia había conocido cerca de un año atrás, durante una feria de exposiciones que la universidad había tenido a bien organizar para ofertar distintas disciplinas y materias, y además exponer técnicas innovadoras que sus alumnos compitiendo con otras universidades del país habían creado para introducir en el mercado.

A Raven le había caído bien en un primer momento, parecía simpático y atento con Octavia pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que su atención se centraba en algo más que en ella y había dejado de gustarle. Había advertido miradas y gestos en él que para nada mostraba cuando su amiga estaba delante, pero que la hacían sentir realmente incomoda ante su presencia.

Octavia estaba muy ilusionada con él, y eso era difícil, ya que la morena había centrado toda su atención en los estudios desde casi el primer año de carrera.

No es que no fuese a fiestas o no saliese con sus amigos es que en palabras suyas "no todas tenemos una mente como la tuya, algunas tenemos que trabajar más", y era cierto.

Lo entendía.

Mientras que a ella se le hacía fácil aprender formulas, combinaciones, fisiología, mecánica y biónica sin necesidad de repasar las lecciones más de una o dos veces, Octavia y sus compañeros tardaban el doble de tiempo en hacerlo. No, no era ninguna Einstein, sencillamente era dada.

Quizás le gustaba estudiar el comportamiento humano, resolver enigmas y problemas relacionados con las condiciones a las que este puede verse sometido en ciertas circunstancias.

Quizás solo supiese que eso se le daría bien algún día, quizás fuese la manera de ponerse a prueba el escoger esa carrera, quizás lo hizo para no echar de menos a Octavia y su compañía, total... fuese como fuese, allí seguían.

Y que Atom entrase en sus vidas por muy inocente y grato que pudiese parecer para Octavia, Raven era consciente de lo que suponía.

—Hemos quedado el viernes con los de clase en el Arkadia, deberías venirte —le sonrió un poco Octavia curándole con cuidado la herida—. Pensaba en decírselo a Clarke, Lincoln y Lexa también. Bellamy seguro que también se apunta.

"Bellamy"

El estomago se le encogió a Raven e hizo un gesto esquivo con la cabeza.

—El viernes no puedo, he quedado.

—Oh, ¿una cita? —preguntó optimista Octavia disponiéndose a abrir y desenrollar una venda limpia—. Podría venirse también.

Raven que se sentía abrumada por tantos pensamientos en ese momento, sacudió la cabeza sintiendo los ecos del dolor irradiar su mano desde la herida.

—No, no podría y no es una cita —contestó Raven sintiendo como comenzaba a vendar su mano—. Es... no es nada, es... prefiero no presentároslo, es todo... —Octavia frunció el ceño y Raven se dio cuenta de como había sonado eso—. Es que no quiero que crea que es nada serio, nada más.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo Octavia dándose cuenta de a que se refería—. Solo es sexo.

—Si, así es —respondió Raven sin mirarla queriendo marcharse ya—. ¿Has terminado ya?

—Debería haberme hecho enfermera —bromeó Octavia terminando de cerrar la venda, admirando momentáneamente su "trabajo" antes de chasquear la lengua e inclinarse para besarla en la frente divertida—. Lastima...

—Oh si, el mundo se ha perdido una enfermera modélica —se medió sonrió Raven agotada levantándose del sofá para irse viéndola recoger el botiquín.

—Y muy sexy, no te olvides —se sonrió Octavia poniéndose en pie para devolver el botiquín al baño y tirar las vendas sucias a la basura.

Raven que no tuvo más remedio que sonreírse cansadamente al oírla, se dirigió a su habitación cruzando el pasillo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Octavia podría ser muchas cosas, protestona, mandona, gruñona algunas veces pero si algo tenía su amiga era carisma.

"Menuda mierda de noche si, pero que increíble amiga".

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Tenía la impresión de que lo había jodido todo con ella.

Peor aún tenía la impresión de que ahora también había estropeado las cosas con Raven.

Que locura, vaya mierda.

Mientras dejaba sus llaves sobre el mueble del recibidor y se dirigía a la cocina de su apartamento, Bellamy se paso la mano por el rostro sobrepasadamente.

Lexa que permanecía sentada sobre la encimera, vestida tan solo con una camiseta larga comía galletitas de una cajita mientras la humeante taza de té que se había servido reposaba a su lado enfriándose.

—Menuda cara —murmuró nada más ver a Bellamy con un gesto recogiendo un poco su pierna al verle pasar hacia la nevera—. ¿Mala noche?

—De pena, Lex —farfullo él resignado pasando junto a ella—. De pena...

Lexa que se sacó otra galletita del paquete observando su forma con detenimiento, hizo un gesto sin más.

—Me pareció oir a Echo marcharse a eso de las dos y media, ¿está cabreada?

Bellamy que sacaba algo de zumo de la nevera en ese momento, sintió una dolorosa punzada atenazarle el estomago y no se atrevió a mirarla mientras iba a por un vaso al mueble.

—Si, bueno... —murmuró Bellamy sacando el vaso comenzando a abrir el zumo para servirselo—. Como siempre...

Lexa que se fijó mejor en él supo que algo no iba del todo bien, Bellamy y Echo solían salir, romper, salir, romper, salir... romper, pero está última vez había sido algo diferente y Bellamy parecía más cansado y resignado de lo habitual.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ligeramente preocupada viéndole beber—. No tienes buen aspecto.

Bellamy que terminó de beber del vaso lo dejo sobre la encimera perdiendo su mirada en el interior haciendo un débil gesto.

—No ha sido mi mejor noche.

—¿Quieres hablar? —le propuso ella con cierta preocupación en la mirada—. Tengo tiempo, no entro hasta las nueve.

—Estoy bien —musitó Bellamy con un gesto antes de apartarse del mueble para dejar el vaso en el fregadero.

—¿Seguro? —insistió ella sin apartar sus ojos de él llevando la mano hasta su taza para probar el té—. Porque pareces algo...

—Seguro, Lex —la interrumpió él más bruscamente de lo que hubiese querido antes de darse cuenta de ello viéndola a la cara—. Perdona, no... no quería hablarte así, lo siento... ha sido una noche de mierda, perdona, de verdad...

Lexa que en un primer momento se había quedado algo tocada hizo un gesto indulgente.

—No te preocupes, todos hemos tenido malas noches alguna vez.

—Clarke, ¿se ha quedado a dormir? —preguntó Bellamy con un gesto queriendo cambiar de tema.

Lexa que no pudo evitar medio sonreír al escuchar su nombre se llevo la taza a los labios asintiendo.

—Luna ha venido a recogerla esta mañana para ir juntas al hospital, tenían que entregar una práctica.

Bellamy que asintió, se apoyó de la encimera pasándose la mano por la cara visiblemente lleno de agobio y preocupación.

—¿Por qué no te das una ducha e intentas dormir algo? —le aconsejó ella con un cauteloso gesto—. Te vendrá bien...

Bellamy que cerro sus ojos apartando las manos de su cara, dejando escapar un suspiro al tratar de despejarse un poco asintió.

—Si, quizás sea lo mejor.

Lexa que se llevó un par de galletitas más a la boca le observó con detenimiento viéndole separarse del mueble para salir de allí.

—Te veo después, llámame al móvil si necesitas algo.

—Gracias —dijo Bellamy mientras salía por la puerta deteniéndose en el pasillo—. Oh, Lexa... si llama Echo...

—No te he visto, no estás aquí —repitió ella una vez más mientras cogía la taza entre sus manos—. Descansa, ¿quieres?...

Bellamy que cerro sus ojos en mitad del pasillo asintió viéndola a través de la puerta.

—Eres una buena amiga.

Lexa que se medio sonrió arrugo la naricita al separar la taza de sus labios tras dar un delicioso sorbo.

—La mejor.

Aquello arranco una cansada sonrisa a Bellamy que asintió, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo.

—La mejor —repitió él dedicándole una cariñosa mirada de apreció—. Te veo después...

Lexa que le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño le vio alejarse por el pasillo.

En el fondo le daba algo de pena, Bellamy...

No era mal chico, no tenía un mal fondo pero a menudo tomaba decisiones precipitadas y equivocadas condicionadas muchas veces por un pasado no tan bueno que siempre terminaba por entrometerse en su nuevo "él".

Ojala las cosas fuesen más sencillas para todos pero a medida que crecía, Lexa al igual que el resto había ido descubriendo que todo se complicaba y a menudo a peor.

Las vidas fáciles, cómodas y felices eran solo para los libros y los cuentos. En el mundo real, debían enfrentar lo que se les pusiese por delante con valor y determinación, no quedaba otra.

No había opción...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

En cuanto la potente luz del sol se coló por debajo de las entreabiertas cortinas que cubrían su ventana, Raven refunfuño y dándose la vuelta enrollada entre las sabanas intentó seguir durmiendo.

Las voces en el salón se filtraban a través de la cerrada puerta desde hacía ya bastante rato y comenzaba a sentirse irritada pues se suponía que al ser sábado, Octavia saldría por ahí y ella podría dormir a pierna suelta un par de horas más que de costumbre.

Conocía aquella risilla irritante y molesta que le daba constante dolor de cabeza, y supo exactamente quien estaba con su mejor amiga despotricando en en el salón.

Intentó ignorar ese hecho y seguir durmiendo un rato más pero todo cuanto oía era bla, bla, bla por aquí, bla, bla, bla por allá.

Se sentía irritada, sobrecargada y exasperada de no haber dormido la noche anterior y sabía que por muy crispante que fuese la situación, la culpa era suya y solamente suya por haber provocado aquella situación. No podía culpar a ninguna de las chicas que estaban en su salón, pero lo cierto era que la super amiguisima de Octavia la ponía de los nervios.

Su sola voz le provocaba urticaria, resquemor, y sabía que su percepción de ella no iba a cambiar en absoluto por mucho que lo intentará.

Volvió a moverse entre el mullido colchón y el calor de las sabanas buscando una mejor posición pero ni la luz del día que se filtraba a través de la ventana ni aquellas voces estaban a su favor.

Entreabrió primero un ojo y luego los dos y parpadeó un par de veces aún adormilada fijándose en la hora que marcaba su reloj despertador.

"Las cinco menos veinticinco de la tarde", que horror.

Tenía la sensación de haberse acostado hacía tan solo tres minutos, y el dolor de su maldita mano había convertido su descanso en un castigo molesto.

Pensó en quedarse en aquella cama el resto de la vida pero luego recordó que hacerlo, solo provocaría que Octavia se cabrease con ella así que suspirando algo frustrada se retiro las sabanas y al incorporarse, siseó por lo bajo con dolor.

La mano le dolía si, pero la cabeza le latía como si alguien hubiese estado martilleando algo sobre ella. El estomago se le revolvió de solo bajar los pies al suelo y tuvo la ligera sensación de que la cama se balanceaba provocando aquel malestar en ella.

Mas risas...

Aquella artificiosa risa le sentaba como una autentica patada en el estomago.

Menuda hipócrita, cargante y engreída como ella solo estaba hecha esa tía.

Pasándose la mano por el rostro se lo froto con algo de sueño cerrando sus ojos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y levantarse de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta al fin.

Cuando atravesó el pasillo las dos estaban justo donde esperaba encontrarlas. Octavia sentada en el sofá con una taza de café entre las manos y Echo en el suelo con un bol de palomitas en el regazo y un refresco junto a su pierna.

En la televisión había algo puesto pero ninguna parecía prestar atención pues no dejaban de bromear y reír charlando sobre Atom y Bellamy a pesar de que estaba alta la pelicula.

—Podríais cortaros un poco —dijo Raven al pasar por detrás del sofá inclinándose a coger el mando del regazo de Octavia y bajar algo más la televisión—. Intentaba dormir algo, ¿sabes?

Octavia que levantó la cabeza al oírla viéndola allí sonrió un poco.

—Perdona, creí que ya estarías despierta.

—¿Qué pasa Raven? —se sonrió Echo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo con gesto pícaro—. ¿Mucha caña anoche?

Raven que le dirigió una mirada mordaz ni le respondió, antes de fijarse de nuevo en Octavia.

—¿No ibas a estudiar hoy?

—Si, iba a hacerlo pero Echo necesitaba una charla de chicas —medio sonrió Octavia llevándose la taza a sus labios antes de beber un poco más e inclinarse sobre si para dejarla después sobre la mesa—. Al parecer mi hermano ha estado haciendo el capullo, otra vez.

Echo que se llevó un puñado de palomitas a la boca le dirigió una sonrisita.

—Bueno, tú mejor que nadie deberías de saber como es.

Raven que iba a contestarle lo primero que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, recordó que debía portarse bien, por Octavia al menos.

—Necesito una buena taza de café —dijo en voz alta casi para si con un gesto disponiéndose a dirigirse a la cocina.

—Está recién hecho en la cocina —le sonrió Octavia con cariño cogiendo el mando para ver si pasaban algo nuevo en la televisión.

—A lo mejor lo que necesita es otra cosa... —escuchó decir a Echo en voz baja cómplicemente a Octavia.

Raven que puso una cara de asco al escucharla mientras se dirigía a la cocina, abrió el mueble para coger su taza de mala manera y no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido con Bellamy la noche anterior.

"Si tú supiese...", no pudo evitar pensar con una cara al tiempo que se acercaba a la cafetera para servirse.

Octavia tardó unos dos minutos en entrar por la puerta de la cocina, encontrando a Raven apoyada en la encimera bebiendo en silencio.

—Sé que no te cae bien pero por favor, se amable con ella —le pidió en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisita sirviéndose un poco más de café—. Bellamy está loco por ella pero ya sabes como es...

Si, sabía perfectamente como era él no necesitaba explicaciones.

—¿Sabes? Si hicieses el esfuerzo y la conocieses un poco más, estoy segura de que te caería bien —murmuro Octavia por lo bajo—. Es muy parecida a ti...

—Si, dos gotas de agua —se burló Raven apática por lo que escuchaba.

—Raven...

Raven que suspiró pacientemente al escucharla bebió un poco más antes de mover su taza.

—Dejemos las cosas bien claras en todo esto, Octavia. Echo me cae como el culo, es más... preferiría tirarme de un edificio de seis plantas y caer en una bicicleta sin sillín antes de pasarme treinta minutos hablando con ella... —soltó Raven sin miramientos dándole una miradita—. Y sé que a ti te cae genial, que ahora sois super amiguitas "pinky friends" y todas esas chorradas pero a mi esta tía me pone de los nervios y si quieres conservar su amistad es mejor que la mantengas alejada de mi...

Octavia que tuvo que medio sonreírse por todos esos disparates que decía, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo le pasaba y que por eso actuaba así.

—Vale, no te obligaré a llevarte bien con ella si no quieres pero al menos procura disimular un poco cuando este aquí, es la novia de Bell y me gustaría que os llevaseis minimamente bien.

—La novia de Bell —murmuró Raven viéndola a los ojos con un quedo gesto.

—Si, la novia de Bell —repitió Octavia con una sonrisa de cariño—. Venga, va por favor... por mi... —suplicó ella poniéndole ojitos sin dejar de sonreír.

Raven que la observó detenidamente unos instantes a punto estuvo de contarle lo que había ocurrido pero como estaba más que segura de que no se repetiría más, terminó bajando la mirada a la taza asintiendo.

—Como quieras...

—¡Eres la mejor! —se sonrió Octavia entusiasta besando su mejilla efusiva antes de coger la taza llena para regresar al salón.

Raven que la vio marcharse de aquella forma tan solo cerro sus ojos y suspiró, la novia de Bellamy... "la novia"...

"Que capullo..."

Si, la culpa de toda aquella noche seguía recayendo en ella a pesar de ello porque no era tan tonta como para saber que no iba a volver a caer.

"Que estupida, Raven", se maldijo sacudiendo la cabeza pasandose las manos por el rostro algo sobrepasada.

"Estupida"

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Había tenido tiempo de entregar unos apuntes, recoger a Clarke del hospital, comer con ella y reunirse después con Lincoln para hacer la compra semanal.

En teoría le tocaba a Bellamy hacerla esta semana pero sabiendo en el estado en el que se encontraba, Lexa prefirió hacerlo ella y que él la hiciese la próxima vez que le tocase a ella.

Lincoln metió la llave en la cerradura cargando algunas bolsas, y Lexa llevaba consigo algunas más de papel.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y ya comenzaba a notarse algo de frío en la calle.

—No, no puedes ir vestido de espantapájaros, eso no es siquiera un disfraz —protestó ella con una divertida sonrisa entrando en el apartamento seguida de él—. Es como si aparecieses en una fiesta un domingo de resaca después de haberte pasado desde el viernes fuera.

Bellamy que se había dado una ducha hacía nada estaba sentado en el sofá, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y arrugo la expresión al oírles.

—No griteis por dios, me duele mucho la cabeza.

Lincoln que se tuvo que medio sonreír, frunció el ceño volviéndose a mirar a Lexa mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa.

—Ahí tienes a tu espantapájaros...

Lexa que cerró la puerta y se acercó a dejar sus bolsas a la mesa también, le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Bellamy después.

—¿Ves por qué deberías plantearte otro disfraz? —preguntó medio divertida a Lincoln dándole una miradita después.

Lincoln que tuvo que sonreírse un poco asintió al fijarse en aquel mal aspecto que tenía Bellamy pero se preocupó al verle así.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó en voz baja a Lexa que comenzaba a sacar ya algunas cosas.

—Ha vuelto a discutir con Echo, creo —respondió Lexa en voz baja encogiéndose de hombros dejando un par de botellas sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es? ¿La tercera vez este mes? —frunció el ceño Lincoln sacando un par de bolsas de caramelos dejándolas sobre la mesa.

—La quinta, ¿pero para qué contar? —repuso Lexa haciendo un gesto sin más fijándose en una de las bolsas—. ¿Serán suficientes caramelos?

—Os estoy oyendo —dijo Bellamy en voz alta sin dejar de agarrarse la cabeza con resaca y dolor.

—Es Halloween, nunca son suficientes caramelos —exageró Lincoln con una expresión divertida ignorando el comentario de Bellamy.

—Bellamy, en serio —dijo Lexa sacando algunos dulces y chucherías más—. No podéis seguir así, no puedes seguir así, mírate... —le recriminó ella con preocupación viéndole así—. Estás hecho un asco, no es bueno ni para ella ni para ti.

—Te diré lo mismo que le digo a Luna, no es asunto vuestro —farfullo Bellamy recostándose hacia atrás con la mano en la cara adolorido.

—Pues te diré que tanto Luna como Lexa llevan razón —dijo Lincoln abriendo otra de las bolsas sacando un par de adornos mientras que Lexa se dirigía con las bolsas de la compra a la cocina para colocarla.

—Lincoln, tú también no tío...—farfulló Bellamy cansadamente sin abrir los ojos por la luz con la mano aún en la cara, subiendo los pies a la mesa.

—¿Por qué no cortáis de una buena vez y ya está? —propuso Lincoln ignorándole antes de jugar con las huesudas manitas de un esqueleto, echando un vistazo al apartamento planteándose donde poderlo colgar.

—No es tan fácil...

—Si que lo es —contestó Lincoln metiendo las manos en la bolsa sacando un par de paquetitos de telas de araña negras y blancas—. Le dices "Echo, eres una tía fantástica pero tú y yo no podemos estar juntos porque pasamos más tiempo discutiendo que disfrutando de lo que tenemos", sencillo, ¿ves? —escuchando a Bellamy gruñir quejicamente y coger un cojín para hundir la cabeza en él—. Que por cierto, ¿sabéis ya lo que tenéis?...

—Si, mucha tontería encima —señaló Lexa en voz alta apareciendo por el pasillo para coger dos bolsas más.

—Lexa... —se quejó Bellamy ahogadamente sobre el cojín.

—Pasando —repuso Lexa ignorando el comentario antes de fijar su mirada en Lincoln—. ¿Cogiste esos paquetes de gominolas con forma de osito?

—Los cogí —contestó Lincoln rebuscando entre las bolsas hasta sacar varios y dárselos—. Ten...

Lexa que los cogió se sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Le encantan a Clarke.

Lincoln que tuvo que reír un poco al verla, sacudió la cabeza mirándola.

—Como la consientes...

—Y a ella no le decís nada —protestó Bellamy asomando la cara del cojín para ver a Lincoln, refiriéndose a Lexa.

—Su relación está basada en amor, sexo y gominolas no en gritos, discusiones y rupturas es distinto —se sonrió Lincoln jactancioso al escucharle.

—Eh, no te metas con mi relación —le advirtió Lexa señalándola con media sonrisa—. Estoy feliz con ella.

—¿Tú estas feliz con Echo? —preguntó Lincoln a Bellamy expectante, este fue a decir algo pero Lincoln le señalo—. No, ¿verdad? Pues cuando compartas gominolas con alguien, te dejaremos en paz.

Bellamy gruño como un niño enfadado sobre el cojín y les dedico una mirada de reproche a ambos.

—Es como volver a vivir con padres.

—Si, solo que tu madre dudo que estuviese tan buena —le vaciló Lexa guiñándole un ojo en broma escuchando reír a Lincoln por lo bajo mientras seguía sacando las cosas.

Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿y que mejor que una pequeña fiestecita para celebrar el fin de los exámenes?

Si, era una buena idea.

Una idea magnifica, una que aligeraría tensiones y les ayudaría a relajarse más...

Pero primero, exámenes e infierno, puaj...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

En cuanto Raven se dio cuenta de que Echo no se iba a largar de su apartamento, y de que Octavia pedía un par de pizzas, se dirigió al baño para meterse en la ducha.

Necesitaba hacerlo para despejarse o al final terminaría perdiendo los nervios, y metiendo la cabeza de Echo en el horno.

Y por experiencia ya sabía que la sangre costaba sacar un montón, además de que probablemente Octavia se molestaría.

Cuando entró en su habitación para coger algo de ropa limpia para cambiarse y abrió la cómoda, no pudo evitar fijarse en su teléfono móvil oculto entre un par de camisetas.

Le había quitado la tarjeta, y la batería estaba caída en un lateral lejos del teléfono. Algo en su interior le atenazo el estomago y sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿La quieres con extra de queso o con salsa barbacoa? —preguntó Octavia repentinamente entrando por la puerta sosteniendo su móvil aún en su oreja.

Raven que se sobresaltó ligeramente cerró el cajón de la cómoda de golpe volviéndose hacia atrás al verla en la puerta.

—No tengo mucha hambre, pide lo que quieras.

Octavia que asintió se sonrió un poco dirigiéndose nuevamente al chico al otro lado del teléfono perdiéndose por el pasillo.

—No, al final serán solo dos con extra de queso y bacon... si...

Raven que se había quedado algo trastocada, se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de centrarse y tranquilizarse al escucharla alejarse por el pasillo.

Aquella opresión que se había instaurado en su pecho, la hacía sentirse demasiado sobrepasada por momentos, y lo último que quería era sucumbir.

Respirando hondo, se obligó a serenarse un poco y se dirigió al armario a por algo de ropa limpia y abriendo otro cajón de la cómoda sacó algo de ropa interior.

Se dirigía al baño justo disponiéndose a entrar en él, cuando escuchó a Octavia llamarla desde el salón.

—¿Y ahora qué? —murmuró para si antes de alejarse por el pasillo asomándose al salón.

Octavia estaba guardando su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón cuando escuchó llegar. Echo estaba llegando de la cocina con un par de refrescos en la mano.

—Oye, Raven ¿tú sabes qué le pasa al teléfono? —preguntó Octavia mirando fugazmente al fijo situado en el mueble—. He intentado llamar a la pizzería por ahí pero no da ni la señal.

Raven que se la quedo viendo largamente hizo un gesto encogiéndose de un hombro.

—Ni idea, creo que se ha estropeado.

—Oh, puede ser —dijo Echo al acercarse dejando los refrescos sobre la mesa—. Llevo un par de días llamando y salía como desconectado.

Octavia que se volvió a mirar a Echo se dio cuenta de que era cierto que hacía un par de días que no pisaba mucho por casa ya que los exámenes y las clases habían monopolizado gran parte de su tiempo y como llevaba el móvil encima, no había prestado atención al teléfono fijo.

—¿En serio?

Raven que sostenía la ropa entre sus manos se la quedo viendo y apartó la mirada.

—Ya llamaré para que lo arreglen.

Echo que medio sonrió hizo un gesto acercándose al mueble.

—¿Llamar? ¿para qué? —dijo ella extrañada y divertida—. Estudiamos ingeniería...

Reparar un teléfono, era una simplicidad para ellas.

Raven que cambió la expresión de su cara se volvió al oírla viéndola acercarse al teléfono.

—Luego le echaré un vistazo, no hace falta que te molestes.

—Si no es molestia, seguro que no tardo nada —respondió Echo levantando el teléfono para revisarlo.

—Ire a por un destornillador...—comentó Octavia perdiéndose hacia la cocina.

—No hace falta Octavia —insistió Raven tensa acercándose a ella para hacerla soltar el teléfono—. En serio Echo, no es necesario yo luego le echaré un vistazo.

—Pero si no tardo nada —dijo Echo dándole la vuelta al teléfono para revisar el cable y demás.

Raven que parecía cada vez más tensa y crispada tragó con fuerza haciendo un gesto nervioso.

—Será la linea o...

Echo que frunció el ceño al tirar un poco del cable de dio cuenta de cual era el problema.

—Pero si está desconectado... —se sonrió al darse cuenta de ello volviéndose hacia la cocina viendo aparecer a Octavia por ella con una pequeña cajita de destornilladores de precisión—. No hace falta O, es el cable que ha debido de soltarse de la toma de la pared.

Raven que vio como Echo se agachaba y lo conectaba de nuevo, escuchó a Octavia reirse.

—Eso seguro que al rodar el mueble para barrer lo debimos de desconectar sin querer. Menos mal que no es nada, ¿verdad Raven?

Echo se levantó y le dedicó una distendida sonrisa a Raven, colocando mejor el teléfono junto al contestador y rodando un poco de nuevo el mueble.

—Si, menos mal... —murmuró Raven quedamente sin apartar sus ojos de Echo pensado en las diferentes formas en las que podría destrozarla ahora mismo.

—Gracias Echo —le sonrió Octavia a la chica mientras se dejaba caer en el sofa antes de mirar a Raven de nuevo—. Venga va, duchate que las pizzas están por venir.

Echo que le sonrió a Raven se dirigió al sofá dejándose caer también.

—Con suerte el repartidor estará bueno —bromeó Echo recibiendo un golpecito de la rodilla de Octavia que se sonrió complicemente con un gesto.

Raven que se había quedado mirando el teléfono terminó por apartar la mirada escuchándolas bromear sobre el repartidor y Bellamy, y se dirigió al pasillo para encaminarse al baño cerrando sus ojos por el camino.

Joder...

Joder...

Joder...

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke medio dormitaba sentada en el sofá repasando unos informes mientras que Luna sentada a la mesa estudiaba inmersa en un par de gruesos libros.

—A lo mejor oí mal —comentó de pronto Clarke volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para verla—. A lo mejor no era Raven y Bellamy estaba con otra.

Luna que pasaba la pagina del libro la escuchó pero no la miró tomando el lápiz para hacer algunas anotaciones.

—Podría ser, ¿no? —dijo Clarke con gesto inseguro acomodándose mejor para mirarla subiendo los pies al sofá sentándose sobre ellos—. Porque ella no haría eso...

Luna que dejo de escribir le dedicó una pequeña miradita.

—Vale, igual si que lo haría pero... pero no con Bellamy, ellos dos no...—prosiguió Clarke más insegura por momentos—. Ellos no harían nada juntos, si apenas se soportan.

—Clarke —intentó Luna llamar su atención pacientemente alzando una ceja—. Intento estudiar y tú también deberías intentar hacerlo...

—¿Pero no te preocupa? ¿no sientes curiosidad? —preguntó la rubia expectante—. ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

Luna que puso una cara tan solo bajó su mirada nuevamente al libro balanceando el lápiz.

—Luna, vamos... colabora un poco... —insistió ella como una niña chica—. No puedo cotillear yo sola si no me ayudas...

Luna que apuntó algo más ahora sobre sus apuntes regresó a la pagina anterior del libro ignorando sus quejas.

—Raven es amiga mía...

Clarke que puso una cara al escucharla decir eso frunció el ceño.

—Ya sé que es amiga tuya, por eso te pregunto —dijo Clarke medio divertida—. Tú crees que Bell y ella...?

Luna que levantó la vista nada más oírla serenamente exasperada hizo un gesto.

—Bell es idiota y si lo ha hecho, ella también lo es.

Clarke que se dio cuenta de que pisaba arenas movedizas con Luna ya que ella jamás solía hablar así hizo un suave gesto.

—Si, yo tampoco creo que fueran ellos —dijo quedamente volviendo a bajar la mirada a su libro con disimulo—. A la gente le gusta mucho hablar, ya sabes...

Luna que tan solo cerro el libro de golpe se puso en pie poniéndolo sobre el otro para ir a otra parte a estudiar.

—Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación a estudiar o no me aprenderé esto nunca.

Clarke que la vio alejarse hacia el pasillo para ir a su habitación, puso una cara.

¿Cómo podía ser tan bocazas algunas veces?

—Mal Clarke, muy, muy mal... —se regaño en voz baja para si tratando de coger los apuntes bien nuevamente para poder estudiar.

Menudo desastre era.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Raven salió del baño envuelta en una toalla tratando de no empapar la venda de su mano el teléfono del salón había sonado por tercera vez.

El agua caliente le había sentado tan bien que era como si todo aquel vapor hubiese borrado los restos de la noche anterior.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar porque en cuanto apagó la luz del baño para dirigirse a la habitación Octavia le habló desde el sofá en el salón.

—¿Raven? —gritó sin apartar sus ojos de la televisión mientras cogía de la caja un nuevo trozo de pizza—. Alguien ha llamado preguntando por ti.

Echo que estaba centrada en la película medio sonrió expectante.

—Si todos condujésemos así, sería una verdadera locura, ¿no crees?

Raven que sintió las manos temblarle ligeramente en medio del pasillo, no se atrevió a hablar hasta que estuvo segura de que no le fallaría la voz.

—¿Ha dicho quién es?

—Una autentica locura si —medio sonrió Octavia mordiendo la pizza antes de volver la cabeza hacia el pasillo sin apartar sus ojos de la televisión—. No, me ha dicho que ya te llamaría después.

—Mira, mira fíjate en eso —señaló Echo viendo a uno de los coches saltar por encima de un puente—. Venga ya, ¿pretenden convencernos de que van a sobrevivir a esa caída?... Si, claro, ¿y qué mas?...

Raven que sentía las gotas de agua escurrir por su cuerpo, parpadeó lentamente mientras asimilaba aquella información congelada en mitad del pasillo.

—Tía es una película de acción, ¿qué esperabas? —medio sonrió Octavia acomodándose mejor en el sofá comiendo del resto de su porción de pizza —. Debe ser importante porque ha llamado ya dos veces —elevó la voz Octavia hacia el pasillo.

Raven que tragó despacio sintió su corazón comenzar a latir con fuerza bajo su pecho.

—Seguro que es algún ligue —bromeó por lo bajo pícaramente Echo cogiendo su vaso de la mesa para beber—. Que bueno está este tío, en serio —se sonrió nuevamente señalando la pantalla con el dedo sin soltar el vaso—. Si no estuviese tan loca por tu hermano, me metería en la película y le iría a buscar...

Octavia se echo a reír al escucharla sacudiendo la cabeza, y Echo le devolvió la mirada cómplicemente.

—¿Qué? —se sonrió ella en broma echándose a reír por lo bajo después—. Una no es de piedra, O...

—Raven, ¿seguro que no quieres pizza? —preguntó Octavia viéndola meterse en su habitación al final del pasillo—. Todavía queda un montón.

Raven que comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba, sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente como si Octavia pudiese verla antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación apoyando el cuerpo de ella cerrando sus ojos inclinada ligeramente hacia delante.

—¿Raven? —insistió Octavia elevando algo más la voz por si no la había oído.

Echo que se sonrió volvió también la cabeza hacia el pasillo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

—¡Si no vienes nos la comeremos! —bromeó ella amenazante—. ¡No veas el fondo que gasta aquí, tu amiguita!

Raven que cerro sus ojos intentando inspirar y expirar pasándose la mano por la cara, trató de concentrar su atención en su respiración y no en las palabras y las risas que le llegaban desde el salón.

—¿Pero que dices? —le dio un golpe en el brazo Octavia a Echo haciéndose la ofendida—.¡Si te la has comido toda tú!

Echo tuvo que contener la risa apartándose de su trayectoria antes de hacerse con una nueva porción de pizza.

—Si, si sobretodo yo claro —le vaciló jocosa ella riendo aún más al morderla.

—¡Raven! ¡Venga va, ven con nosotras que se enfría! —se sonrió Octavia insistente volviendo a morder de su porción de la pizza.

Raven ni siquiera le contestó, no podía hacerlo.

No en aquellos momentos...

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Raven salió al fin de su habitación veinte minutos después ya había oscurecido del todo y tanto Echo como Octavia habían terminado con la pizza.

La televisión seguía encendida aunque tenía el volumen muy bajo mientras ambas charlaban algo más serenamente la una frente a la otra en el sofá.

—El problema es que mi hermano es un tío, si no le dices lo que sientes claramente no se va a enterar, ¿entiendes? —le dijo Octavia abrazándose las rodillas frente a ella.

Echo que tenía los pies recogidos bajo ella jugaba con un hilillo del sofá.

—No sé, Octavia —respondió con gesto quedo mirándola—. A veces creo que no le importo tanto como dice.

—Claro que le importas, os queréis —insistió la morena extendiendo la mano hacia su pierna para consolarla—. Bellamy te quiere mucho, es solo que ambos sois de carácter difícil.

Echo que la miró se disponía a decir algo cuando vio pasar a Raven por detrás del sofá hacia la cocina.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de chándal gris, una camiseta negra, un par de deportivas y una sudadera. La larga melena castaña la llevaba recogida en una alta cola de caballo y se dirigió en silencio a la cocina abriendo la puerta del mueble para coger un vaso y llenarlo de agua.

—Han vuelto a llamar para preguntar por ti —le dijo Echo con un gesto antes de que se le olvidase.

Octavia que volvió la cabeza hacia el arco de la cocina, viendo a Raven llevarse una pastilla a la boca antes de beber del vaso de agua puso una cara.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿sigues con resaca? —preguntó ella preocupada—. No deberías beber de esa forma.

—Si, haz caso a Octavia, Raven —le dijo Echo con un gesto mirándola desde el sofá sin dejar de jugar con el hilito—. Por cierto, tu amiguito tiene una voz muuuy sexy, ¿nos lo presentarás? —se medio sonrió ella algo cómplice.

Raven que tan solo dejo el vaso en el fregadero salió de la cocina en silencio, dirigiéndose al mueble del salón para coger sus llaves.

—Llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierta —le dijo a Octavia abriendo la puerta de la calle.

Octavia que a punto estuvo de decirle algo no tuvo ocasión cuando la vio salir de allí.

—En serio, no se como la aguantas —farfulló Echo poniendo una cara al verla largarse así.

—Somos amigas —dijo Octavia sin más encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya pues menuda amiga esa —dijo Echo con una cara alargando la mano para coger su taza de café de la mesa.

—Tiene muchas cosas buenas, es solo que... tú no la conoces como yo —dijo Octavia restándole importancia al asunto—. Por cierto, ¿tienes ya disfraz?

—¿Para Halloween dices? —medio sonrió Echo tras beber un poco sosteniendo la taza ahora entre sus manos—. Aún no, no sé de que me vestiré o que haré.

—Lexa y Lincoln están organizando una fiesta en casa aunque Bellamy sé que no está muy por la labor pero deberías venirte, seguro que lo pasamos muy bien y podéis arreglar las cosas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy convencidísima de ello, Lexa me ha dicho que se lo diga a todos así que tenemos que buscarte un disfraz genial con el que mi hermano se caiga de espaldas —medio bromeo ella pícaramente divertida moviendo las cejas.

—Si, creo que tal vez deba hacer eso —se sonrió Echo devolviéndole la pícara mirada con un gesto jocoso—. Bellamy tiene que ver todo lo que se pierde...—deslizando la mano en el aire como señalándose el cuerpo escuchando a Octavia reír sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y tú, ¿irás con Atom? ¿tienes ya disfraz?

—Aún no, pero quizás vaya de enfermera sexy —medio bromeo Octavia con una picara sonrisita—. Nunca se sabe cuando Atom puede necesitar un boca a boca...

Octavia tuvo que reír provocando aún más risas cómplices de Echo que con un gesto se paso la mano por la cara.

—Va a ser una fiesta interesante.

—Seguro que si, ya lo veras —se sonrió Octavia imaginando lo bien que lo pasarían allí.

Estaba más que deseosa por compartir Halloween con Atom. Bueno de compartir Halloween y algo más...

Lo pasarían todos bien, ellos se divertirían mucho y Bellamy y Echo volverían a estar como siempre.

Todos felices...

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

El delicioso olor a pasta recién hecha inundó el ambiente, Lincoln era un maestro en eso de cocinar y gracias a ello tanto Lexa como Bellamy se beneficiaban no teniendo que comer comida basura casi cada noche.

No es que no les gustase cocinar, es que ensuciaban mucho más para hacerlo de lo que realmente se necesitaba y aquello terminaba en discusiones tontas por la limpieza de la cocina.

Habían acordado que Lincoln cocinase, ellos comprasen. Era un acuerdo más que generoso a su parecer con el que Lincoln estaba más que satisfecho.

Clarke acababa de venir a buscar a Lexa y ambas estaban en la habitación de ella, escuchando música y charlando mientras se preparaba la cena. Bellamy en cambio seguía tendido sobre la cama de su habitación de cualquier manera.

Lincoln llamó a la puerta y la abrió momentos después asomándose para encontrarle allí.

—La cena ya está casi hecha.

—Genial... —murmuró Bellamy con la mejilla pegada a las sabanas.

Lincoln que se fijó mejor en él, volvió la cabeza hacia el pasillo viendo la puerta de Lexa aún cerrada y entró en la habitación con la cautela de que ninguna de las dos les pudiese oír.

—Vale, se acabo ya —dijo a Bellamy cerrando un poco la puerta para que no les escuchasen antes de acercarse más a él—. ¿Quieres contarme de una buena vez qué es lo que pasa? —le preguntó él frunciendo el ceño—. Estás hecho una mierda, Bell...

Bellamy que cerro sus ojos al escucharle dejo escapar un agotado suspiro, tenía que hablarlo con alguien o aquello reventaría por algún lado.

—La he cagado pero bien, Lincoln.

Lincoln que frunció más el ceño se acercó sentándose sobre la silla del escritorio para verle.

—¿Con Echo?

Bellamy que fue incapaz de mirarle sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

—Con Raven —musitó quedamente él.

Lincoln que no esperaba esa contestación frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Con Raven? —preguntó sin entender bien él mirándole en silencio unos momentos—. Bellamy, ¿qué has hecho?...

Bellamy que levantó la vista lentamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, tragó despacio quedándosele mirando.

Lincoln que pareció entender cambió un poco la expresión de su cara durante unos momentos en los que fue incapaz de decir nada.

—Tío, ¿pero...? ¿pero cómo se te ocurre? —le recriminó él con un gesto consternado—. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? ¿Raven? ¿en serio?

—Shhh... baja la voz —susurró Bellamy mirando alarmado hacia la puerta sabiendo que tanto Lexa como Clarke estaban en casa—. ¿Acaso quieres que se enteren?

—¿Enterarse? —dijo Lincoln con reticencia antes de mirarle bien—. ¿Crees que Raven no se lo habrá contado ya a Octavia? Son uña y carne, tío y por muy hermana tuya que sea entre las chicas existe una especie de código de honor, de honestidad o algo así y terminará contándoselo a Echo.

Bellamy que no había pensado en ello hasta ahora recayó en la cuenta de que tanto Raven como Echo eran muy amigas de Octavia y puso una cara.

—Mierda...

—Si, Bellamy, la has cagado pero bien —le reprochó Lincoln pasándose la mano algo agobiado de solo pensarlo por la cara—. Raven... ¿pero en qué diablos estabas pensando?

—El problema es ese, que no pensaba —se lamentó Bellamy llevándose una mano a la cara para hundirla después en el colchón—. Que puto desastre, joder...

—¿Pero...? —comenzó preguntando Lincoln quedándose después sin palabras que preguntar.

—La detuvieron anoche —confesó Bellamy apartando la almohada para verle mejor después viendo su rostro cambiar—. Mando a un tío al hospital.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba con Echo cuando recibí la llamada, le rompió la nariz contra el volante del coche —admitió Bellamy apático bajando la voz—. Tuve que pagar la fianza, deberías haberla visto. Estaba... estaba completamente... —no encontrando bien las palabras—. "Desatada", no sé... creo que no la había visto así nunca.

Lincoln que frunció el ceño preocupándose aún más por la situación hizo un gesto.

—Y te acostaste con ella...

—Soy un autentico capullo, ¿no? —se dijo en voz alta resignado.

Lincoln que se le quedo viendo hizo un gesto sobrepasado y suspiró.

—Pues un poco si, uno no se acuesta con una tía que está mal, Bellamy —le reprochó él con un gesto.

—Ya, ya lo sé tío... —farfullo Bellamy lamentándose—. Ya lo sé...

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Lincoln con preocupación—. ¿Hablarás con ella o...?

—¿Estás loco? —repuso Bellamy a la defensiva de pronto, comenzando a negar con la cabeza—. Ni de coña. No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo. No después de... de lo que paso... yo... ella... estoy seguro de que ella tampoco va a querer hablar de eso y...

—Vamos que te da cague hacerlo —le dijo a las claras Lincoln quedándosele mirando.

Bellamy que sintió su orgullo algo herido al oírle no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la derrota.

—Pues si. No sé si sabes que Raven y yo tenemos historia juntos y que...

—No estamos hablando de lo que paso hace años, hablamos de lo que paso anoche y si no hablas con ella y averiguas porque está así es que no te importa una mierda lo que le pase —le reprochó Lincoln con un ofuscado gesto—. Y levanta el culo de esa cama, que al final estas se van a dar cuenta y Clarke ha venido a cenar.

Bellamy que dejó escapar un gruñidito de disgusto se arrastro por las sabanas para levantarse, viendo a Lincoln poniéndose en pie para salir de la habitación.

—Y por cierto, abre esa puta ventana —le dijo él con un gesto—. Este cuarto comienza a oler a boca de metro o a humanidad...

Bellamy le lanzó la almohada con fuerza viéndole vacilarle por lo bajo con una sonrisa antes de perderse de allí.

Quizás tuviese razón, quizás debería averiguar que había llevado a Raven a comportarse de aquella manera. Quizás debería llamarla y hablar... Quizás aún tenía tiempo de convencerla de que no contase nada a Octavia y de que Echo no se enterase de aquello...

Quizás...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

De su casa al Arkadia andando había exactamente tres calles y veinte metros. La avenida en la que el pequeño café estaba situado estaba llena de tiendas, librerías y algún que otro bar más.

Plena zona universitaria...

El frío aire de la brisa hizo que Raven se estremeciese, al tiempo que se subía algo más la cremallera de la sudadera caminando en silencio por la acera.

De cuando en cuando algún coche con los faros puestos pasaba por el asfalto y la luz captaba su atención, pero era escasa la presencia de grandes multitudes en la calle esa noche. Especialmente siendo sábado, sabiendo que el lunes mucha gente tendría exámenes importantes y estaban apurando las últimas horas de estudio en sus casas o en la biblioteca.

Raven alargó la mano empujando la puerta y el agradable calor del local la sedujo casi de inmediato.

Le gustaba aquel lugar, le gustaba mucho más de lo que nunca admitiría.

Al principio, había sido reacia a dejarse ver allí pero Octavia había insistido en que necesitaban salir más a menudo por aquel estudiantil ambiente. No tenía ningunas ganas de hacer lo que hacían los demás solo porque los demás lo hacían.

Ella no era así y Octavia a veces no entendía eso.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta a sus espaldas recorrió el acogedor local con la mirada viendo a un par de chicos sentados en un sofá tomando café con algunos apuntes en su regazo, a una chica al fondo en una mesa alta comprobando distraídamente su reloj y a tres chicos más a lo lejos jugando al billar.

Bajándose un poco los puños de las mangas de la sudadera hasta apretar la tela entre la palma de su mano y sus dedos, bajó la mirada al suelo un instante y se dirigió después hacia su rincón favorito sentándose en el viejo sofá raído de color verde.

"Quizás ella también debería estar estudiando", se recordó con pesar.

Dejándose caer sobre una de sus esquinas, subió los pies recogiéndolos un poco sobre el sofá y no tardó demasiado tiempo en acercarse Luna, que justo retiraba un par de tazas de una de las mesas.

Le sorprendió el encontrarla allí, pero le sorprendió aún más el verla con ese aspecto. Parecía tan derrotada, tan vencida que aquello la preocupó.

—¿Raven? —preguntó Luna al acercarse al sofá viéndola levantar la vista sin esperar encontrársela—. Te hacía estudiando en casa.

Raven que parecía algo abstraída se dio cuenta de que era a ella a quien Luna se dirigía, e hizo el amago de simular una vaga expresión.

—Si, bueno ya sabes... —dijo quedamente ella jugando con sus mangas—. Tanto estudiar termina por atrofiarte la cabeza.

Luna que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Imagino que si...

Raven que le puso buena cara bajo la mirada a la verde tela modelando garabatos con su dedo.

—¿Puedo traerte algo? —ofreció Luna fijándose mejor en ella—. ¿Café? ¿té?

—Café está bien —murmuró Raven con un gesto mirándola fugazmente—. Gracias...

Luna que asintió al escucharla se dirigió a la barra dejando las tazas sucias y pidió a Nathan que le sirviese una caliente taza de café con espuma doble, tal como sabía que le gustaba a Raven.

Nathan que no tardó en hacerlo se acercó a la barra para dársela, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro a Raven a lo lejos.

—Tu amiga tiene mala cara...

Luna que tomó la taza entre sus manos se volvió a ver a Raven que continuaba cabizbaja y abstraída jugando con la manga de su sudadera.

—No hay mucha gente hoy, ¿por qué no te tomas un descanso y vas con ella? —propuso Nathan por lo bajo—. Igual te necesita...

Luna que volvió la cabeza para mirarla dudó unos pocos instantes.

—¿Estas seguro? —preguntó insegura no queriendo cargarle con más trabajo del que le correspondía—. ¿De verdad no te importa?

Nathan que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa sacudió la cabeza.

—Anda ve, este lugar está muerto hoy y no creo que una multitud enfervorecida vaya a entrar de repente por esa puerta para pedir café y donuts, yo me ocupo —le dijo él con cariño para que no se preocupase.

Luna que realmente apreciaba a Nathan se inclinó sobre la barra posando un beso en su mejilla.

—Eres increíble.

Nathan que medio sonrió sacudió la cabeza al escucharla.

—Harías lo mismo por mi de necesitarlo —le dijo Nathan haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá con la cabeza—. Anda ve con ella...

Luna le agradeció con la mirada dándose la vuelta para llevar a Raven el café.

Cuando se acercó para dejarlo sobre la mesa, ella ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello y su expresión cambió un poco al fijarse en que llevaba la mano vendada.

—Raven, ¿pero qué te ha pasado ahí? —preguntó con preocupación acercándose para tomar su mano y comprobar la venda.

Raven que levantó la vista al escucharla, se miró la mano y sacudió la cabeza apartándola un poco de ella.

—Me he cortado, no... no te preocupes, no es nada...

—¿Te ha visto un medico? —preguntó ella sentándose en el borde de la mesa con preocupación para mirarla frente a ella—. ¿Te han dado puntos?

—No ha hecho falta —murmuró ella escondiendo un poco la mano con disimulo—. No ha sido tan profundo.

—Podrías haberme llamado o haber llamado a Clarke —le recordó con cierta preocupación ella.

—No quería molestaros y como ya te he dicho, no ha sido nada —murmuró ella encogiéndose de hombros antes de inclinarse para coger el café.

Luna que la siguió con la mirada vio como al coger la taza le temblaban las manos y se preocupo llevando la suya a la taza para ayudarla a sostenerla.

—¿Tanto te duele?

Raven que se vio pillada en falta apenas se atrevió a mirarla sacudiendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió Luna suavemente sin dejar de fijar su vista en ella—. Porque... porque puedo echarle un vistazo si quieres, puedo darte algún analgésico para el dolor.

—No me los des... —musitó lacónicamente Raven casi automática sintiendo los ojos de Luna escrutarlas.

—Raven, eh... —dijo Luna quedándosela mirando a los ojos con preocupación antes de llevar la mano a su cara para obligarla a mirarla, aquello no le había sonado nada bien—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?...

Raven que la escuchó sintió sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente teniéndola tan cerca y fue incapaz de hablar moviendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza para negar. No podía involucrar a nadie en esto pero menos aún a Luna.

—Raven... —murmuró Luna con angustia al verla así inclinándose para abrazarla con fuerza.

Raven que cerro sus ojos sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, teniendo que apretar sus labios para que las lágrimas no inundaran todo, sintió aquellos brazos envolverla y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo de sentirse tan sola.

Al menos los segundos que duro aquel abrazo.

Luna que se separó ligeramente viéndola a los ojos miro a los lados para que miradas curiosas no estuviesen incomodándola, y deslizó el dorso de la mano por su mejilla retirándole algunas calientes lágrimas.

—Tranquila, ¿vale? —murmuró Luna intentando calmarla—. Sea lo que sea, lo arreglaremos...

A Luna se le encogió el corazón al verla así y no pudo evitar coger sus manos entre las suyas.

—Te ayudaré... —prometió ella queriendo calmar su dolor.

Nunca antes la había visto así, pediría a Nathan que cerrase solo y llevaría a Raven a su casa para poder ambas hablar. Necesitaba descubrir que pasaba y necesitaba descubrirlo antes de que aquello fuese a más.

Raven no se lo merecía y si en su mano estaba la ayudaría en todo lo que necesitase y más.

Después de todo, para eso servía una amiga, ¿no?

La ayudaría en todo cuanto necesitase y más...

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

La risa de Clarke era contagiosa, Lexa jamás había escuchado una risa como aquella pero era música para sus oídos y nada más oírla se le hacía imposible no sonreír.

La cena había ido muy bien, Lincoln había estado estupendo como siempre pero Bellamy había estado mucho más callado de lo habitual, cosa que le preocupaba un poco.

No es que Bellamy fuese dicharachero pero no costaba sacarle las palabras con dificultad.

Algo pasaba, lo podía notar por las miradas que de cuando en cuando Lincoln le lanzaba, sobretodo cuando algún nombre del grupo salía a colación en la conversación o se mencionaba la fiesta del viernes.

Notó como Clarke se inclinaba retirándole una pestañita de la mejilla, y la yema de su dedo le cosquilleó sobre la piel haciéndola medio sonreír.

—Entonces lo has pensado, ¿no?

Lexa que se echo a reír compartió una miradita cómplice con ella.

—No sé, Clarke...

—Oh vamos, Lincoln y Bellamy se las apañaran sin ti todo un fin de semana —insistió Clarke divertida.

Lincoln que terminaba de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta levantó la mano para llamar su atención.

—Lincoln y Bellamy siguen aún aquí y les parece bien que vayas.

—¿Lo ves? —se sonrió Clarke entusiasmada pasando de mirar a Lincoln a mirar a Lexa—. Son buenos amigos, quieren que vayas y que tengamos mucho sexo del bueno.

—Eh, yo no he dicho tal cosa —protestó Lincoln reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Eso lo estás poniendo tú.

Lexa que tuvo que reír al escucharles sacudió la cabeza rodando luego los ojos hasta fijarse mejor en Bellamy que parecía más inmerso en la comida que en la conversación.

—Estamos hablando de sexo, ¿y Bellamy no abre la boca? —se pregunto Lexa en voz alta frunciendo el ceño antes de alargar la mano para tocar su frente y comprobar que no tuviese fiebre—. ¿Quién ha muerto?

Clarke que se echo a reír al escucharla vio a Bellamy apartarle la mano de la cara y chasquear la lengua como un niñito molesto al que su hermana fastidia a proposito.

—Déjale que por lo que he oído, Bellamy ya tuvo suficiente sexo anoche —bromeó Clarke cómplicemente.

Bellamy, que levantó la mirada del plato para mirarla palideció al tiempo que Lincoln y Lexa volvían la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Dónde has oído tú eso? —le preguntó Bellamy nada más devolverle Clarke la mirada.

Clarke que se medio sonrió abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oírle.

—¿Así que es verdad? —preguntó ella boquiabierta.

—¿Verdad? —preguntó Lexa frunciendo el ceño nada más oírla mirando a Clarke y luego a Bellamy de nuevo—. ¿Qué es verdad?

Lincoln que miró a Lexa tragó lentamente.

—Lexa... —comenzó diciendo Bellamy con un quedo gesto.

—Bellamy y Raven, en el Polaris anoche —se sonrió Clarke con pícaro gesto para que Lexa entendiese.

Lincoln que apenas había abierto la boca dirigió su mirada a Clarke y luego a Bellamy para mirar nuevamente a Lexa que no dejaba de clavar sus ojos en él comenzando a tensar su expresión.

—Estarás de coña, ¿no? —le reprochó Lexa irritada sin apartar sus ojos de él.

—¿Por qué de coña? —preguntó Clarke ahora curiosa sonriéndose sin entender al mirar a Lexa.

—Yo... —comenzó diciendo Bellamy algo inseguro con expresión abatida.

—Eres un gilipollas —le soltó Lexa retirando la silla para ponerse en pie e ir a su habitación a por su teléfono.

Clarke que cambió la expresión de su cara al verla así trago un poco con la sensación de que había metido la pata de algún modo.

—Con lo guapa que estás calladita —farfulló Bellamy mirándola llevándose la mano a la cara.

—Joder, tío... —murmuró Lincoln sabiendo el cabreo que acababa de pillarse Lexa con una simple frase.

Si es que... desde luego a la hora de meter la pata hasta el fondo, Bellamy era único.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

El camino entre el Arkadia y el edificio de apartamentos de Luna era bastante escaso, unos pocos metros a decir verdad. Era toda una suerte para ella que no estuviese lejos de su trabajo y de la facultad.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Luna espero a que Raven saliese para después salir tras ella. Apenas había pronunciado dos palabras desde que salieron del local y realmente el estado en el que se encontraba era como menos preocupante.

A punto estuvo de decirle algo, cuando la puerta del apartamento situado frente al suyo se abrió y un niño pequeño de unos siete u ocho años salió con una bolsa de basura entre las manos viendo a Luna y a Raven allí.

—Hola Luna —la saludó él cerrando la puerta tras de si con una sonrisa mirando después a Raven—. Hola amiga de Luna.

Luna que sacaba las llaves en aquel instante le medio sonrió, viendo a Raven apartar y bajar un poco la mirada algo chocada, abrazándose un poco a su lado al llegar a la puerta.

—¿No deberías estar ya durmiendo, Aden?

Aden que asintió con la cabeza se sonrió haciendo un gesto.

—Es que mi mamá quiere que baje la basura, ¿tú tienes basura? —le preguntó él inocentemente expectante—. ¿Quieres que la baje?

Luna que niega con la cabeza suavemente le devuelve la sonrisa.

—No hace falta, pero gracias —contestó con un leve gesto—. ¿Tu mamá está mejor?

Aden que asiente con la cabeza, posa sus ojos en Raven que luce muy cabizbaja y triste.

—Dile que me pasaré mañana a verla, ¿vale?

Raven que se dio cuenta de como debía lucir en aquellos instantes, quiso que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase entera.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? —preguntó el niño con inocencia con la bolsa aun en la mano—. ¿Está triste?

Luna que se dio cuenta de que Raven estaba pasándolo mal, puso buena cara respondiendo al niño.

—Está cansada, solo eso —contesto Luna al ver como a Raven volvían a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y desviaba la mirada—. En cuanto descanse un poco, se sentirá mejor.

—Vale —contestó Aden sonriéndose como para animarla fijando después sus ojos en Luna antes de echar a andar hacia el ascensor—. Le diré a mamá lo que me has dicho de mañana. Buenas noches Luna, buenas noches amiga de Luna espero que pronto te sientas mejor.

—Ten cuidado con las puertas —le aconsejó Luna viéndole ponerse de puntillas para pulsar el botón, viendo las puertas abrirse mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y la giraba—. Y no tardes mucho.

—No lo haré, prometido —acordó Aden asintiendo nada más entrar pulsando el botón del último piso al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban frente a su cara.

Luna que se volvió a mirar a Raven se dio cuenta de como se apartaba con disimulo una lágrima y trató de poner buena cara.

—Es pequeño —le disculpó ella como si necesitase de algún modo exculparle y explicárselo.

Raven que tan solo asintió no le dio más importancia evitando así que se la diese ella, escuchando como Luna daba la vuelta a la llave y abría la puerta encendiendo la luz, haciéndole un gesto para que primero entrase ella.

Raven que se tragó las lágrimas entró quedándose a un lado no queriendo ir demasiado lejos de la puerta.

Había compartido algunas noches con Luna, habían compartido algunas tardes también pero jamás, nunca antes había estado en su apartamento donde ahora mismo se sentía más un estorbo, una intrusa que una invitada.

El lugar para ser un ático era acogedor, bastante más de lo que habría imaginado a decir verdad. Luna no era una persona recargada y mucho menos ostentosa, solía apreciar las cosas sencillas y agradables y ahora comprobaba que en su vida personal era igual.

—No es gran cosa... —mencionó ella al entrar cerrando la puerta y dejando las llaves en el aparador—. Pero a mi me gusta, no necesito un lugar donde perderme...

Resultaba estupendo porque Raven tampoco. A Octavia le gustaban los espacios grandes, cuanto más mejor y llenarlos de cosas que aunque para ella fuesen decorativas, a Raven no podrían darle más igual.

Luna que paso junto al mueble, pulso el botón del contestador mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la voz que brotó de él sobrecogió el estomago de Raven.

"No tiene mensajes"

—¿Por qué no te sientas y preparo algo de té? —preguntó Luna al fijarse en como ella daba un pequeño bote.

Raven que cada vez estaba más convencida de que no debería estar allí, levantó la vista con los ojos algo lacrimosos y titubeó a punto de hablar.

—Siéntate, Raven —le pidió Luna sin dar lugar a posible discusión alguna.

Raven que se rindió abatida se dirigió al sofá sentándose en él en silencio.

Luna que la contempló unos instantes se acercó a la cocina para preparar la tetera y ponerla a calentar, y en unos pocos minutos salió dirigiéndose a ella.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Luna extendiendo su mano para ponerla sobre su pierna antes de buscar sus ojos—. Raven, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué te ha pasado?

Raven que cerro sus ojos al escucharla, sintió aún más ganas de llorar. ¿Por dónde iba a empezar? ¿qué le iba a contar? ¿por qué arriesgarse a involucrarla en eso?

—Lo siento, tenías razón Luna... —murmuró ella quedamente sin mirarla—. Solo estoy cansada...

Luna que se fijo mejor en ella no la creyó, jamás antes la había visto ponerse de aquella manera y si, puede que no la conociese hacía tantísimo tiempo como tal vez el resto de sus amigos pero estaba más que claro que le pasaba algo.

Algo bastante importante para no reverlarlo sin más.

—Raven, si no me lo cuentas no podré ayudarte —dijo Luna con preocupación recolocándole con cuidado uno de sus cabellos sueltos tras la oreja—. Cuéntamelo, ¿quieres?...

Raven que la escuchó hablarle así sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas bajando la mirada a sus manos retorciendo una de sus mangas con los dedos sobre su regazo.

No podía contarle nada de todo aquello, no podía hacerlo o tal vez Luna... tal vez él... no podía...

—Lo de la mano no fue un accidente, ¿verdad? —preguntó Luna cautelosa sentada a su lado sin apartar de ella sus ojos.

Raven que sintió una sus lágrimas descolgarse de sus pestañas rodando gruesamente por su mejilla, sacudió imperceptiblemente su cabeza negando con resignación.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —volvió a preguntar Luna con atención.

Raven que no se atrevió a mirarla jugó con un hilito de la venda intentando dejar de temblar.

—¿Recuerdas a Finn? —Luna que se la quedo viendo asintió despacio oyéndola—. Ese chico que te presente la otra noche en la cafetería...

—Si...

Luna que se preocupó al verla temblar así supo enseguida que no le iba a gustar esa historia.

—Raven, ¿qué...?

—Anoche le envié al hospital —murmuró ella sin dejar de mirar sus manos entre lagrimas, sintiendo a Luna tensarse a su lado—. No sé que me paso... no... no sé... él... yo... yo solo... intentó tocarme y me volví loca... —murmuró ella llevándose las manos a la cara cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Por un momento creí que era él... que... no lo sé...

—¿"Él"?

Raven que la miró afligida no pudo contener las lágrimas que ya mojaban sin control su cara.

—El chico que me llama, el chico que... que me manda todas esas cartas... —confesó ella totalmente destrozada—. No sé porque lo hace, no sé que es lo que quiere pero me tiene muy asustada...

Luna que no sabía nada de aquello, que ni siquiera lo sospechaba se la quedo mirando entre sorprendida y angustiada.

—¿Es por eso que llevas meses tan rara?

—Intento que no me afecte, intento... intento no darle importancia pero... pero no hace más que empeorar... —admitió ella entre lágrimas cubriendo con la mano su cara avergonzada—. Últimamente ya... ya no puedo mas...

—¿Tan grave es? —preguntó Luna cambiando la expresión de su cara preocupada.

Raven que se pasó el puño de la chaqueta por la mejilla para retirarse algunas lágrimas se levantó dirigiéndose al teléfono de Luna. Descolgó marcando el numero de su teléfono móvil y pulso el asterisco en cuanto salto el buzón de voz y entonces, los mensajes del buzón de su propio teléfono móvil comenzaron a reproducirse a través del contestador de Luna.

"Raven... lo intente... intente no hacerlo pero te has convertido en una presencia que lo envuelve todo..."

Luna que sintió un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar aquella pausada y sibilina voz la vio temblar dándole la espalda frente al contestador.

"Eres tú la que me invita a compartir mi propia presencia contigo, Raven... yo sé que lo deseas..."

Otro nuevo mensaje comenzó a reproducirse y aquel pausado tono elevó su voz sobresaltando a Luna.

"¡Tienes que parar ya, Raven!" "¡Tienes que parar! —el estomago de Raven se encogió y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos contemplando fijamente el teléfono—. ¡Tú sabes que te lo mereces! ¡No puedes apartarme de ti, Raven! ¡No puedes!

La expresión de Luna cambia por momentos y sus labios se entreabren en el sofá presa de la conmoción, y la pasmosidad escuchando como golpea al otro lado el teléfono contra alguna superficie hasta que este deja de sonar.

Otro nuevo mensaje comienza a reproducirse y esta vez la voz parece más serena.

"Sé que vendrás a mi, Raven, vendrás a mi... Tarde o temprano lo harás porque solo yo puedo hacerte feliz... Raven, ¿cuanto tiempo más vas a mantenerte apartada de mi?"

Raven que tembló aún más allí de pie sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara, cerro sus ojos queriendo desaparecer en lo más profundo de su ser.

"Conozco tu juego... solo intentas provocarme pero no importa, te conozco... tú eres así, no importa lo que hagas yo esperaré... esperaré por ti, Raven..."

La expresión que en el rostro de Luna iba cambiando aún más por momentos se enfocó en el contestador.

"Querías esto, sé que lo querías... conozco esa forma de incitarme, quieres ser mía... lo sé... lo sé todo..."

Otro mensaje siguió al siguiente y la voz pareció alterarse de nuevo.

"¿Por qué has convertido esto en un juego, Raven? ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?" —sonaba aquella extraña voz masculina más enfadada por momentos—. "Hoy te veías tan preciosa con esa chaqueta roja, te queda bien aunque Octavia diga lo contrario... ella no te conoce como te conozco yo.."

Raven que apoyó las manos del mueble necesitando sostenerse entre lágrimas, sentía aquella angustia crecer en su interior sin control mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella desde lo más profundo de su ser.

"Nadie te conoce como yo... No importa cuanto tiempo tardes en darte cuenta, sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, sé que no podrás resistirte a mi..."

Luna que comenzaba a sentir aquella misma sensación fue a decir algo, pero un nuevo mensaje la interrumpió.

"Te he vuelto a ver con Bellamy... ¿por qué te haces eso?... él no te quiere, los que dicen ser tus amigos no te quieren, Raven no como yo a ti... juegan contigo tal como juegas tú conmigo... y aunque no puedas verme estoy justo ahí... No importa lo que hagas... no importa lo que creas te han llenado la cabeza de mentiras... eres solo para mi..."

Los ojos de Luna se humedecieron ligeramente pudiendo sentir aquella amenaza implícita en su voz y no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia Raven que continuaba dándole la espalda abatida.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?... ¿por qué has acudido a la policía?... ellos no pueden ayudarte Raven, no pueden a menos que yo diga que voy a matarte y jamás me oirás decir eso... no podrán separarnos, Raven... ninguna chica jamás me ha hecho sentir tan conectado... eres mi regalo Raven, por eso voy a envolverte... te envolveré y siempre estarás ahí para mi..."

Aquello hizo que Luna se levantase del sofá tambaleándose ligeramente abrumada mientras una lágrima recorría en silencio su cara presa de la angustia y la tensión, aquella voz... aquella... susurrante y sibilina voz... daba auténticos escalofríos...

"Yo sé que quieres que te ame, me lo pides con tu mirada... me lo pides con tus actos y voy a amarte, Raven, voy a amarte porque debemos estar juntos... no importa que pretendas alejarte, no importa que cambies tu teléfono... serás mías, porque sé que lo deseas... nadie va a quererte como lo hago yo..."

Raven que parece sumida en el más profundo dolor tiene la mirada fija en el suelo ahora mientras el sabor salado de sus lagrimas moja sus labios provocando en ella una soledosa sensación de desconexión.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé todo Raven! Has intentado dejarme fuera, ¿por qué has hecho eso?" —dijo en un nuevo mensaje la voz más duramente constante—. "Hoy te he visto en los pasillos, estabas abatida y yo sé porque, echas de menos mi presencia... echas de menos sentirme a tu lado... sé que quieres eso, pides a gritos que te aparte de aquellos que fingen ser tus amigos..."

Luna que cambió aún más su expresión se dirigió al teléfono escuchando saltar un nuevo mensaje.

"No importa con que Lexa diga, ella no sabe lo que te conviene, no te ve como te veo yo... solo quiere que le prestes atención, no es tu amiga... tú no tienes amigas... nadie de ellos presta la debida atención, yo jamás te haría eso... ¿por qué te empeñas en no prestarme atención?... "

—Raven... —murmuró entrecortada Luna al llegar a su lado totalmente conmocionada y boquiabierta.

—¡Solo retrasarás lo inevitable, Raven! ¡Descuelga el maldito teléfono! —gritó nuevamente la voz completamente furiosa a través de otro nuevo mensaje—. "¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sé que estás en casa! ¡Descuelga el teléfono, Raven! "¡Descuelgalo o...!

Luna que se sobresalto asustada se dirigió inmediatamente al contestador pulsando el botón que acallase todo aquello y dirigió la mirada a Raven que parecía estar completamente destrozada.

—Tenemos que ir a la policía, tenemos que... que hacer algo... —anunció entrecortada asimilando aún en su mente todo lo que recordaba haber oído.

—Ya lo he hecho, no pueden hacer nada —murmuró Raven cerrando sus ojos con pesar mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por su cara hasta manchar el cuello de su sudadera—. No hasta que me amenace de muerte o hasta que...

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —la interrumpió Luna quedándosela viendo sobrecogida—. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas así?

—Siete meses... —respondió Raven entre lágrimas completamente abatida. Quizás los siete meses más largo y detestables de toda su vida.

Apenas había comenzado, ella había ignorado las llamadas y había colgado el teléfono tras contestar más de una vez no teniendo ni idea de quien estaba detrás de todo aquello.

Le había parecido una broma pesada después de unos días pero cuando comenzó a encontrar anónimos en su taquilla, y cartas pegadas a la ventana de su habitación, supo que aquello era serio.

Acudió a la policía y les mostró las llamadas grabadas de su teléfono, llamadas que inteligentemente no se había atrevido a hacer directamente al teléfono fijo para que Octavia o alguien más no contestase casualmente y le descubriesen.

El inspector que había hablado con ella, al principio le había dicho que posiblemente fuese tan solo un acto que quizás ella había provocado de alguna forma. Algún desengaño amoroso, alguna cita fallida en la que el chico tal vez se habría molestado que no le diese importancia que se cansaría.

No fue así, cada vez iba más a peor y cuando acudió por segunda vez a la policía, le dieron el nombre de un inspector especializado en casos de aquel tipo. Porque aunque Raven prefiriese no reconocerlo, era un caso. "Una situación desafortunada" tal como le había dicho el inspector Sinclair, "una que por desgracia iba a tener que aceptar que sufría tarde o temprano". Le había dado su numero, y le había pedido que acudiese a él siempre que le necesitase.

Raven había guardado su tarjeta y se había marchado de allí con la sensación de que no iban a hacer nada para ayudarla.

Las llamadas habían sido hechas desde cabinas, y no habían encontrado una sola huella en las cartas y las notas. Por supuesto, la gran mayoría hechas a ordenador.

Era un tipo listo... muy listo... a decir verdad o no se tomaría tiempo en ser cuidadoso, pero lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni idea de quien podía ser.

Antes de toda aquella locura era una chica normal, extrovertida, alegre. Iba a clase cada día, salía con sus amigos. Estaba centrada en los estudios, tenía de vez en cuando alguna cita que Octavia se empeñaba en organizarle y ella y Lexa solían salir mucho de fiesta juntas como cuando eran más crías.

Su vida no era perfecta pero iba bien, antes de todo aquello su vida iba bien.

Era "feliz" y ahora... ahora era incapaz de soportar su día a día.

Las horas se le hacían eternas, la tensión, la angustia y el miedo constante le atenazaban el estomago provocando que apenas pudiese comer y que apenas pudiese dormir.

Había comenzado a divagar, a flojear, a ausentarse de casa y de clase cada vez más. A alejarse de sus amigos y a frecuentar lugares en los que jamás pensó verse antes, todo con tal de escapar de la realidad.

La devastadora presión había hecho mella en ella cambiando no solo su forma de actuar, sino también su forma de pensar.

Cada vez tomaba mayores riesgos, mayores excesos sin reparar en las consecuencias.

Sentía su vida cada vez más fuera de control y aquello estaba destrozándola de horrible manera.

La noche pasada había ido a cenar con Finn, un chico con el cual había tenido que hacer un proyecto de clase que el profesor de ingeniería mecánica le había pedido y en el cual no le había costado nada colaborar.

Habían quedado un par de veces en el Arkadia para tomar algo y ultimar los detalles del proyecto, le había caído bien. Inteligente, despierto y divertido había centrado su atención principalmente en el proyecto y tras compartir horas juntos en algún momento le había pedido salir.

Le apetecía hacerlo, Finn no solo le atraía, la distraía y eso era algo que anhelaba como nada en el mundo en aquellos momentos.

La cena había ido bien, la cita había ido bien pero le había preguntado el porque no había respondido al móvil ya que necesitaba algunos datos sobre el proyecto y Raven se había tensado. Había inventado excusas tontas, bagatelas que no habían terminado por resultar convincentes, no después de tantas llamadas en la mañana y la tarde y por las cuales había terminado por desmantelar el móvil y dejarlo escondido.

Habían seguido charlando un rato más pero en algún momento Finn debió hacer algo que la hizo saltar al intentar besarla porque terminó agarrándole con fuerza del pelo y golpeándole la cara contra el volante con tanto ímpetu que con su mismo anillo se cortó antes de salir del coche de mala manera.

Finn que gritó salió también del coche enfadado sosteniendose la nariz la cual sangraba a chorros exigiendo explicaciones a gritos, bastante más enfadado de lo normal

Raven le había increpado, incluso en algún punto le había lanzado uno de sus zapatos mientras alguien que debía haber contemplado todo avisaba a la policía y estos llegaban en pocos minutos allí.

Finn había terminado en el hospital y ella detenida por agresión.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿por qué ese alguien se empeñaba en destrozarsela de aquella forma? ¿por qué ese acoso?

No lo entendía, no entendía nada. No quería entenderlo, quería terminarlo. Quería acabar con él, quería acabar con todo e incluso quiso hacerlo pero Lexa llegó a tiempo y no tuvo ocasión.

No era la primera vez, unos años antes Lexa la había encontrado en el baño de la casa tutelada que las acogía a ambas con una sobredosis de pastillas.

Acababa de descubrir que Bellamy, el chico que habían enviado allí unos meses tras pillarle atracando una tienda y con el cual salía, la había estado engañando con otra y cuando el hermano de la chica en cuestión se entero, se lo hizo pagar a él a través de ella.

De no haber sido por la ayuda y constancia de Lexa, probablemente Raven habría muerto allí.

Aquello las unió más, convirtiéndolas en buenas amigas.

Bellamy jamás se entero de ello ya que Abigail, la tutora que les tenía bajo supervisión en aquel momento se encargo de tratar ese asunto de forma discreta y dadas las circunstancias y el tiempo que Raven se vio obligada a pasar internada en el hospital, Bellamy creyó que realmente alguna familia había terminado acogiéndola.

Lexa le detestó durante algún tiempo pero una noche, él terminó en algún punto hablándole sobre ella y sobre lo mucho que lamentaba haber sido un idiota con ella.

Cumplió los un par de meses más de condena y se marcho de allí y por casualidades del destino terminaron compartiendo instituto ya que la madre de Octavia y Bellamy, le matriculo allí a condición de volver a aceptarle en casa tras meses de ausencia.

Haber vuelto a acostarse con él había sido algo con lo que no contaba, algo que tampoco esperaba.

Se llevaban bien, Octavia con el tiempo había pasado de ser una buena amiga a casi una hermana y se había acostumbrado a tolerar la presencia de Bellamy a su alrededor con el tiempo.

Había llegado a no importarle el tenerle cerca, no eran amigos pero formaban parte del mismo grupo. Octavia, Bellamy, Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln y él eran un conjunto al que de cuando en cuando se añadía más gente.

Amigos y gente de los cuales Raven había comenzado a distanciarse con el afán de mantenerles fuera de toda diana y de todo lo que conllevase aquello.

Creía poder manejarlo sola, creía quizás que con el tiempo se cansaría y desistiría tal como Sinclair le había dicho pero no había sido así y las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Había llegado un punto en el que había tocado fondo, y en el que ya no sabía que hacer.

Aquella situación la había superado y había hecho algo que sencillamente habría deseado no tener que hacer, involucrar a Luna.

—¿Siete meses? —repitió Luna tocada al escucharla—. Raven...

—Lo sé... —murmuró abatida ella pasándose la mano por la cara sobrepasada entre lágrimas.

—¿Y Octavia qué dice? —preguntó preocupada Luna ya que compartían apartamento y debía haber notado aquello ya, ya que además compartían una estrecha amistad.

—Ella no lo sabe —murmuró Raven bajando la mirada con dolor al suelo—. Nadie más lo sabe...

Luna que cambió súbitamente la expresión de su cara se dio cuenta de la magnitud que había tomado todo y de lo tremendamente mal que Raven había debido pasarlo durante todo aquel tiempo donde había enfrentado sola todo aquel miedo y tanta calamidad.

—Oh, Raven... —le dijo Luna rodeándola con sus brazos y estrechándola contra si, queriendo consolarla de algún modo. Debía haberlo pasado tan mal.

Raven que sintió aquel tan necesitado abrazo, cerro sus ojos mientras volvían a llenarsele de lágrimas al sentirse tan vulnerable e indefensa no solo ante Luna, sino también ante si.

—No puedo más Luna... no... no puedo... —se afligió ella rompiendo a sollozar sobre su hombro totalmente abatida—. No puedo seguir así...

Luna que sintió aquel dolor casi como suyo quiso encerrarla, protegerla y guardarla dentro de si.

Tenía razón, no podía seguir así. Aquella situación debía ser insostenible y debían encontrar una manera de ponerle fin.

Abrazándola con fuerza acarició su espalda queriéndola reconfortar y que se sintiese bien allí, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba sacar fuera todo ese dolor o la devastaría.

—Tranquila, Raven, no te va a pasar nada... —prometió ella en un murmullo en su pelo—. No estás sola, yo estaré aquí... —murmuró posando los labios sobre su pelo cerrando sus ojos al sentirla llorar así—. Yo cuidaré de ti...

Fuese como fuese, nada malo le ocurriría...

La protegería con todo su corazón...

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

La había llamado por tercera vez a su teléfono móvil mientras terminaba de subirse los vaqueros apoyada contra el armario, pero no solo no había recibido respuesta sino que el teléfono ni siquiera daba señal de estar activo.

Aquello la preocupo sobremanera, la angustió de una forma que hacía tiempo que desconocía.

Cuando Clarke abrió la puerta de su habitación para entrar en ella, el estomago le dolía.

—¿Lexa?

Lexa que colgaba su móvil en aquellos instantes comenzando a marcar otro numero ni siquiera levantó la vista.

—¿Aún es temprano, no? Podría haber salido a cualquier parte, podría estar con Octavia —se dijo nerviosamente mientras iba a la cómoda a por una camiseta limpia—. Si, podría estar con ella, si...

Clarke que pocas veces había visto a Lexa así, frunció el ceño con preocupación siguiéndola con la vista.

—Lexa, ¿qué...?

—O quizás en la biblioteca —dijo de pronto Lexa cayendo en esa posibilidad, sujetando el móvil entre sus labios mientras se ponía instantáneamente la camiseta antes de cogerlo y volver a marcar—. Podría haberlo apagado si está en la biblioteca, todo el mundo sabe que tiene que apagarlo si está en la biblioteca porque... porque al final lo miras a cada rato y terminas por no estudiar...

Clarke que la vio dirigirse junto a la ventana para ponerse un par de zapatillas, tragó con preocupación.

—Lexa, me estás asustando...

—Octavia siempre lleva el móvil encima —se dijo Lexa en voz alta esperando que respondiese al otro lado—. Todos saben que Octavia nunca se separa de su móvil.

Clarke que tragó al escucharla fue a decirle algo pero Lexa en ese momento escuchó la voz de Octavia contestar al otro lado.

—Parece que me huelas, tía —se sonrió Octavia optimista—. Estaba a punto de enviarte un mensaje para preguntarte a qué hora es lo del viernes y si no te importa que lleve a Atom.

—¿Raven está contigo? —preguntó precipitadamente Lexa ignorando todo cuanto había dicho al contestar.

Octavia que pareció dudar al otro lado del teléfono al escuchar su tono respondió trivial.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Clarke que se acercó a Lexa en ademan conciliador no entendía la urgencia de localizarla.

—¿Seguro que no está ahí contigo, Octavia? —preguntó insistente Lexa apurada.

—Os habeis enfadado?

—Octavia —repitió Lexa irritada a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

—No, no está aquí —repuso Octavia desconcertada—. Ha salido y ha dicho que no vendría a dormir.

Lexa que cambió la expresión de su cara se preocupó aún más.

—¿Te ha dicho donde iría? ¿con quién?

Octavia que frunció el ceño terminó riendo extrañada.

—Pues no, la verdad... —dudó ella con un gesto—. Te das cuenta de que no soy su madre, ¿no? —dijo Octavia medio en broma.

Lexa que simplemente le colgó, no estaba para tonterías y entonces comenzó a pensar en donde podría encontrarse mientras terminaba de calzarse la otra deportiva y cogía sus llaves de la mesilla, intentando nuevamente marcar el numero de Raven.

—Lexa, si me cuentas que pasa —comenzó diciendo Clarke viéndola moverse por la habitación—. Quizás yo pueda ayudarte o...

—Hablamos luego —le dijo Lexa besándola en los labios fugazmente antes de salir precipitada de la habitación.

Clarke que se quedó algo parada no supo reaccionar.

Lincoln parecía reprocharle a Bellamy algo de su comportamiento cuando Lexa apareció por el pasillo, y él levantó la vista del sofá a punto de decirle algo.

—Ni me hables —le cortó Lexa antes incluso de pronunciar palabra alguna señalándole con el dedo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir dando un portazo.

Lincoln que hacía tiempo que no la veía así de enfadada puso una cara al verla marchar y se giro a mirar a Bellamy.

—Si Echo no te mata por esto, lo terminará haciendo Lexa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Clarke que asomaba por el pasillo aún alucinada por todo lo vivido, contempló a Bellamy llevarse la mano a la cara sobrepasado, al final librar a Raven de una noche en comisaría le iba a salir muy caro.

Sin lugar a dudas...

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

No había entendido demasiado aquella llamada, pero a decir verdad no le preocupaban demasiado los desvarios de Lexa.

No se consideraba mal amiga, es que sencillamente tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse en aquel momento más que en las tonterías que pudiesen estar pasando entre Raven y ella.

Lexa no le desagradaba. No es que hubiesen congeniado a la primera precisamente, pero solo por haberse portado tan bien como lo hizo en su momento con Bellamy, se había ganado un poco de su aprecio y con el tiempo había pasado a formar parte de su vida.

Mucho más ahora, que compartía techo con él y con otro de sus amigos.

Raven y ella tenían una relación estrecha, mucho más cercana de lo que Octavia preferiría admitir pero seguía considerando que su relación con Raven era mucho mejor que la que existía entre ellas.

Ella era su mejor amiga, su casi hermana, y eso ni Lexa ni nadie podían cambiarlo, daba exactamente igual como se comportase la morena con ella porque Raven siempre la antepondría a Lexa o eso era lo que prefería pensar.

El caso es que últimamente su relación se había enfriado un poco. Se habían ido distanciando de una manera que ni siquiera entendía y que achacaba a su grandiosa amistad con Echo.

No entendía tanta animadversión entre ellas. Desde un primer momento habían chocado como dos trenes en marcha, y había perdido todo sentido el motivo de tal actitud y discusión.

Echo había intentado ser agradable con Raven más de una vez pero ella insistía en ponerse en el punto de mira de la castaña justo como aquella tarde noche en la que no había querido compartir un buen rato de pizzas, películas y risas con ellas.

A veces, Octavia no entendía esa clase de actitud de Raven. Se ponía insoportable cuando Echo estaba cerca y perdía la paciencia sin motivo por cualquier comentario suyo ya fuese de broma o en serio.

Echo le había dicho que no le diese importancia, que debían ser celos suyos por su estrecha complicidad con ella, y que no tenía ningún problema en tratar a Raven pero de algún modo le molestaba esa clase de actitud en su amiga.

¿Por qué no podía llevarse bien con Echo sin más?

¿Por qué tenía que complicarlo todo?

Su paciencia estaba al límite de romperse por minutos y es que ya no soportaba más esa situación.

Quería poder estar con Echo tranquilamente en casa sin tener que sentirse incomoda porque a Raven le molestase su presencia, quería poder salir con sus amigos sin que hubiese malos rollos de por medio y Raven seguramente no lo iba a poner fácil si Echo estaba entre ellos.

Pobre Echo, bastantes problemas tenía con Bellamy ya de por si como para añadirle más.

El timbre sonó justo cuando apagaba la luz del pasillo y se dirigió a la puerta con una emocionada sonrisa.

Estaba ilusionada y nerviosa pero también complacida porque Atom había accedido a ir a allí.

Nada más abrir la puerta, él levantó la vista de la cerradura y se sonrió viendola de pie en el umbral.

—Ya creía que no ibas a venir —dijo Octavia entusiasmada al verle dándole un abrazó.

Atom que se inclinó para devolvérselo perdió su mirada dentro más allá de su hombro, y al separarse la besó en los labios sonriéndose después.

—¿Y perderme una oportunidad así? —medio se sonrió él levantando la bolsa que llevaba entre las manos—. Creó que la bata de laboratorio que he escogido para el disfraz te gustará.

Octavia que se sonrió entusiasmada cogió la bolsa abriéndola para mirar en su interior, al tiempo que se separaba de la puerta para dejarle entrar.

Atom que entró por ella echo un vistazo al interior del salón y después dirigió su mirada al final del pasillo viendo la puerta de Raven cerrada.

—Genial, seremos el Doctor Apuesto y su increíble Enfermera Sexy —bromeó Octavia cerrando la bolsa al sacar un poco la bata para verla, empujando con el pie la puerta que se cerró en un instante—. ¿Has cenado ya?

Atom que la escuchó movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza sin apartar sus ojos del fondo del pasillo y la sintió moverse por el salón.

—¿Estamos solos?

Octavia que dejó la bolsa sobre el sofá al pasar por su lado se dirigió la cocina a por algo de beber para ambos.

—Oh si, tranquilo —se sonrió ella al escucharle abriendo la puerta de la nevera—. Raven no está, ha salido.

Un pequeño cambio se produjo en el rostro de Atom que se volvió hacia la cocina, viendo a Octavia salir justo en ese momento con dos botellines de cerveza.

—¿Demasiados exámenes? —preguntó inseguro él.

—No, creó que ha quedado con alguien —dijo Octavia dejándose caer en el sofá antes de dejar los botellines sobre la mesa—. Me ha dicho que no vendría a dormir así que tranquilo, tenemos el apartamento para nosotros solos —repuso ella sonriente cogiendo el suyo para abrirlo y darle un trago—. Si tienes hambre podemos pedir algo de cena, aunque yo he tomado suficiente pizza con Echo durante esta tarde.

Atom que se puso algo rígido acabó por dirigirse al sofá para sentarse junto a ella.

—No tengo hambre —contestó cogiendo la cerveza para abrirla y darle un largo trago dubitativo.

Octavia que se sonrió al beber un poco del suyo, golpeó con la mano el sofá a su lado.

—Anda ven, siéntate...—dijo viéndole sentarse junto a ella—. He hablado con Lexa y no creo que haya problema en que vayas, cuantos más mejor, ¿no?

—Supongo...

—Además también es casa de Bellamy, y no tendría porque importarle que lleve a alguien —se sonrió Octavia apoyando el botellin de su pierna fijándose bien en él—. Ya verás, lo pasaremos genial.

Atom que seguía algo pensativo puso buena cara y se inclinó para besarla muy suavemente.

—Por supuesto...

Y tanto que si, aquella fiesta sería épica...

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Conseguir que se durmiese no había sido tarea fácil, pero tras mucho hablar con ella y tras mucho insistirle, se había quedado dormida llorando en su sofá.

Aquello le había encogido el corazón a Luna, no tenía ni idea de lo mal que lo había estado pasando Raven, y mucho menos aún de que fuese la única que lo sabía.

Tras deliberarlo durante muchísimo tiempo sentada en silencio en su habitación con el teléfono entre sus manos decidió enviar aquel mensaje a Anya, una amiga y supervisora del hospital.

Pedir su ayuda en aquello podía costarle más de un problema, especialmente porque estaba pidiéndole incumplir la ley de protección de datos y la confidencialidad propia de medico paciente pero Anya la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que aquello no era un gesto fortuito y mucho menos un capricho o divertimento.

Si Luna le pedía aquello, detrás debía existir un importante y buen motivo.

Así que cuando Luna recibió el mensaje de texto con la información que le había pedido, cerro sus ojos y respiro aliviada.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación que permanecía sin cerrar del todo por si Raven despertaba y la necesitaba, pero dudaba que pudiese hacerlo tras prepararle aquella fuerte infusión y administrarle un calmante.

Cuando marcó el primer y el segundo numero las dudas le asaltaron y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Era verdaderamente tarde para una llamada así y aunque fuese sábado no era excusa para importunarle, no tras estar al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos.

Aún así, necesitaba hacerlo o sería incapaz de parar de pensar en ello.

Según terminó de marcar los números se llevó el teléfono al oído y, aguardó contestación en silencio.

Primer tono fallido, segundo tono angustioso, tercer tono desesperante, cuarto tono y...

—¿Si? —respondió una masculina voz al otro lado algo soñolienta.

—¿Finn? —preguntó insegura Luna tras unos momentos no reconociendo bien la voz—. ¿Finn Collins?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó desconcertado él con preocupación.

—Soy Luna, la... la amiga de Raven, la camarera del Arkadia, nos presento hace un par de noches, ¿recuerdas?

La voz de Finn al otro lado se volvió más áspera por momentos.

—Mira si te ha enviado a llamar ella, yo no...

—No, no, no me ha enviado ella no me cuelgues, por favor —le pidió Luna percatándose de su reticencia al momento—. Te juro que ni siquiera sabe que te estoy llamando...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Luna? —preguntó fastidiado Finn al escucharla.

—Escúchame por favor, Raven me ha contado lo ocurrido y sé que no hay excusa para lo que te hizo pero está muy arrepentida.

—No lo parecía cuando me lanzó uno de sus zapatos con fuerza —replicó Finn reticente a creerla y un tanto molesto—. Creía que le gustaba, que...

—Y le gustabas, le... le gustabas es que... —repuso precipitadamente Luna interrumpiéndole algo sobrepasada—. Mira sé que... sé que es difícil de entender todo lo que te digo pero de verdad, ella no quería hacerte daño, ella...

¿Cómo explicárselo sin traicionar a Raven de algún modo?

—Ella está atravesando un mal momento personal ahora mismo y... y de verdad siente muchísimo lo que te hizo. Lo hizo sin pensar, no lo midió y sé que no tengo ningún derecho a excusar su comportamiento, ni a pedirte esto pero por favor, ahora mismo lo último que necesita es añadir otro problema a su vida.

Al otro lado de la linea Finn pareció reflexionarlo no muy convencido, no había sido ninguna tontería, le había hecho daño de verdad. Le había golpeado con fuerza y le había roto la nariz contra el volante del coche. No era una nimiería que perdonar sin más.

—Me hizo daño de verdad, Luna. Me agredió.

Luna que tragó al otro lado hizo un suave gesto.

—Sé que lo hizo pero de verdad, Finn, ella... ella no está bien... —reconoció Luna muy sentidamente, tanto que se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Retiraré los cargos por la mañana pero quiero una explicación, quiero hablar con ella y que me explique porque lo hizo.

Luna que se llevó la mano al pecho, cerro sus ojos con alivio llevando la mano a su rostro después sin dejar de escucharle.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias Finn en serio, no sabes cuanto significa esto. Ella... ella te lo explicará todo en cuanto pueda —prometió Luna con un agradecido gesto—. Y por supuesto, yo te estaré eternamente agradecida, pásate por el Arkadia cuando te encuentres mejor y charlaremos.

—Solo quiero que todo esto pase y volver a estar bien, que ella lo este —dijo Finn tras unos segundos repasando mentalmente todo cuanto hizo en el coche que pudiese incomodarla de aquella manera—. Raven, me gusta muchísimo y... y no quisiera estar a malas con ella pero lo de volver a salir juntos... —titubeó él por si Luna quería animarle a ello—. Es algo que por el momento no considero...

Luna que tragó lentamente al escuchar aquello sintiendo una punzada atenazar su corazón, humedeció sus labios asintiendo.

—Es comprensible... —murmuró Luna algo queda—. Muchísimas gracias Finn y... y disculpa por molestarte a estas horas.

—Me ha gustado que lo hablemos, necesitaba entender algo de todo esto —repuso Finn tras un segundo asintiendo—. Nos vemos...

—Nos vemos... —se despidió Luna al otro lado de la línea colgando instantes despues y quedando sentada en la cama, contemplando el teléfono en silencio.

Había ido bien la llamada, todo lo bien que podría haber ido. Finn no parecía mal tipo y que accediese a retirar la denuncia aún sin merecerlo, hablaba bien a su favor.

Había cosas que escapaban a su control y se alegraba de haber podido arreglar al menos una de ellas.

Luna dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla y después se llevó las manos a la cara intentando serenarse un poco y tomarse un momento para ella.

Al levantarse, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin hacer ruido encaminándose por el pasillo hacia el salón.

Raven aún seguía durmiendo, acurrucada en el sofá y con las mejillas aún húmedas por las lágrimas que había vertido llevada por tanto dolor.

Aquella imagen de ella le rompió el corazón...

Raven no se merecía aquello, no se merecía nada de todo ello y aún así, ocurría sin que pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo.

Luna se acercó al otro sillón, aquel que utilizaba para la lectura donde había varios cojines y una pequeña manta, y acercándose a donde estaba Raven con sumo cuidado la cubrió con su suavidad quedándosela viendo al separarse por unos largos momentos.

Debía hacer algo por ella, debía hacerlo antes de que aquello fuese demasiado grave para ella y la presión le pudiese.

Se había prometido a si misma ocuparse de ella, y justo eso haría hasta que la mismísima Raven así lo quisiese.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Era temprano cuando el sonido de la puerta, la despertó. Atom murmuró algo en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta a su lado y continuar durmiendo, evitando así la escasa claridad que comenzaba a filtrarse a través de la cortina en la habitación.

Octavia remoloneó un poco y farfulló pero el insistente sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta, hizo que finalmente se deshiciera de las sabanas y levantándose adormilada, fuese a abrir.

—Joder, Raven tía —se quejó la morena frotándose los ojos con sueño antes de abrir la puerta—. ¿Te has vuelto a dejar las llaves otra vez?

El rostro que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta no era Raven, era otro algo menos familiar pero aún así bien conocido.

—Luna...

Luna que se dio cuenta de que la había despertado hizo un suave gesto.

—Lamento molestar, es que... Raven me ha pedido que recoja unas cosas de su habitación y... he olvidado pedirle las llaves.

—¿Qué Raven ha hecho qué? —se extraño Octavia con un gesto apartándose un poco para permitirle entrar mientras se le escapaba un bostezo y se llevaba la mano a la boca para ocultarlo—. ¿Y ella dónde está a todas estas? ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarlas ella?

Luna que no supo que responder en el momento hizo un quedo gesto.

—Me comentó que estáis en exámenes y paso la noche en el Arkadia estudiando, se le ha debido hacer tardísimo y como sabe que vivo cerca pues...

—Que si, vale, coge lo que necesite —dijo Octavia volviendo a bostezar adormilada mientras hacia un gesto con la mano antes de cerrar con intención de volver a la cama—. Su habitación está al final del pasillo y no hagas mucho ruido, Atom duerme.

—No lo haré... —le aseguró Luna siguiéndola viéndola entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Aún no entendía como Octavia no se había percatado de la situación que rodeaba a la que consideraba su "mejor amiga", aunque viendo como actuaba tampoco le extrañaba demasiado.

Nunca antes había estado en la habitación de Raven y realmente sentía que iba a invadir un espacio quizás, demasiado intimo y personal. No estaba cómoda con la idea y mucho menos con la idea de haber mentido a Octavia.

Raven no le había pedido ir allí, pero quería que al despertar tuviese algo de ropa suya con la que sentirse a gusto y cómoda por lo que no sabía bien qué esperar de aquella habitación.

Hasta hacía solamente unos pocos meses Raven para ella era como una representación gráfica de las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Un torbellino de adrenalina, inteligencia, perspicacia y diversión y ahora... ahora nada de aquello tenía sentido para ella. Ahora estaba perdida completamente en su propio mundo de tal forma que traspasar aquellos muros construidos con tal precisión, resultaba poco menos que complicado.

Acercándose a la puerta la abrió despacio y cuando atravesó el umbral, se quedo parada.

No esperaba nada como aquello, a decir verdad.

Un suave color púrpura teñía las paredes de toda la habitación haciendo resaltar el blanco de los muebles, los marcos y las ventanas. La cama permanecía hecha y sobre el confortable edredón en tonos lilas, blancos y purpura, una toalla arremolinada y húmeda reposaba aún sobre ella seguramente de la noche anterior.

Luna recorrió con la mirada la acogedora habitación fijándose como en la pared había varios portarretratos blancos con algunas fotografías, algunas no tan actuales por lo que veía.

Sobre el escritorio y las estanterías varias pilas de libros algo desordenados y una cámara de fotos cuya correa colgaba posada justo encima.

Sobre ella colgadas de la pared hay varias letras grandes que forman su nombre hechas de pequeñas flores, purpuras oscuro y algunas mariposas adornándolo.

Luna tragó lentamente porque seguía sintiendo que estaba invadiendo un espacio muy personal, y cuando se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta su rostro cambió súbitamente viendo como había dos cerrojos más en la parte alta y la parte baja de la puerta a parte del pestillo normal.

Si no supiese lo que sabía ahora hubiese pensado que era para evitar que Octavia indagase entre sus cosas cuando ella no estaba, pero sospechaba que la razón iba mucho más allá de toda lógica.

Luna se volvió y entonces pudo admirar un tanto más los detalles de la habitación.

Enseguida algo llamó su atención, había un espejo al fondo de la habitación cerca del armario con algunas palabras escritas con lápiz labial rosa y rojo.

Reconocía aquella letra, no era de Raven, era de Lexa. Clarke solía enseñarle notas suyas en el hospital, algunas postales y cartas que la morena le escribía de tanto en tanto y acercándose lentamente para leer, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

"Eres única" "Eres hermosa" "Te Quiero", leyó sin poder evitar apreciar con el cariño con el que la morena debía haberlo escrito para recordarle cada día cuando se mirase al espejo, lo especial que era.

Había algunos recortes de revistas llenando un corcho enorme en la pared, junto a ellos algunos planos de algún proyecto en el que debía haber estado trabajando, y el cual dejo a medias porque sobre la mesa aún permanecían los lapices y delineadores que había estado utilizando abiertos.

Dos puffs enormes color crema yacían en una esquina con algunos pequeños cojines encima y una lampará de pie a mano. Aún en el suelo, una pila de apuntes y libros amontonados sobre el parquet y parte de la extensa alfombra permanecían diseminados cerca.

Luna se fijó en el mueble estantería que estaba en la otra pared, había varios libros viejos, algunos peluches, dos o tres fotografías, un pequeño equipo de música, un par de cd´s, algunos dvd´s, algunos post-it de colores con anotaciones en la pared y una cesta de mimbre con algo de ropa sucia encima. Alguna incluso caída en el suelo.

Sobre la silla del escritorio también había algo de ropa amontonada, sobre todo vaqueros y camisetas por lo que se había fijado.

Algunas bolas de papel rebosaban de la papelera bajo el escritorio, Luna frunció el ceño y se acercó en silencio a él agachándose para coger una de ellas.

El espanto, el horror y el temor la invadieron a partes iguales, era una de esas notas, una de esas cartas amenazadoras de las que había oído hablar a Raven y cogiendo todo cuanto había en el suelo lo metió nuevamente en la papelera y tiró de la bolsa de basura haciéndole un nudo antes de dejarla junto al escritorio.

Ahora sentía oprimible aquella habitación, todo lo bonito que había visto en ella quedaba opacado por aquella asfixiante sensación.

Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que marcharse ya y regresar junto a Raven antes de que ella despertase, y se diese cuenta de que la había dejado sola aún habiéndoselo prometido.

Luna se dirigió al armario y lo abrió, encontró una bolsa de viaje en la parte alta y poniéndose de puntillas la alcanzó, no miró siquiera que metía dentro pero tomó algunas prendas al azar que creyó que le serían útiles y las guardó en la bolsa, después se dirigió a la cómoda para coger algo de ropa interior limpia, y algunas cosas más cuando al abrirla para sacar un puñado de ellas, vio varios móviles, tarjetas y baterías desperdigados entre aquellas cosas, ocultos de miradas curiosas.

Aquello la revolvió, provocó una angustia, una irá y una opresión en ella que jamás creyó ser capaz de sentir. Cerró la cómoda, y abrió el otro cajón, sacando algunas prendas más y...

El rostro de Luna se le cambió de golpe, entre los sujetadores y las prendas menores, algo que ni siquiera sabía, encontró.

Un pequeño diario en tonos azules y cierre dorado con candadito se escondía allí, junto a varios frascos de pastillas que Luna sacó y al leer la etiqueta reconoció.

Su rostro palideció ligeramente pero los guardó en la bolsa, junto al diario el cual se pensó si dejar y después cerró la bolsa y se la colgó antes de dirigirse a la puerta y coger la bolsa de basura de paso.

Ya se ocuparían de otras cuestiones, lo primero era sacar a Raven de aquel entorno y que pasase unos días tranquila.

Cuando cerro la puerta tras de si, disponiéndose a cruzar el pasillo Atom le salió al paso cosa que no esperaba y la sobresaltó.

—Creía que eras Raven...

Luna que le vio terminar de ponerse la camiseta hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Me pidió que recogiese unas cosas suyas para clase, nada importante.

Atom que se la quedo mirando fijándose en la bolsa que colgaba de ella, arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—¿De veras? ¿de clase? —inquirió él con un gesto—. Yo diría más bien que planea una escapada, ¿va a algún lado?

Luna que hizo un gesto al oírle paso por su lado.

—No que yo sepa, tiene examenes importantes está semana, ¿recuerdas?

Atom fue a preguntar algo cuando escuchó a Octavia llamarle desde el interior de la habitación.

—Salúdala de nuestra parte si la ves —dijo Atom alzando un poco la voz antes de entrar en la habitación.

—Claro, se lo diré —dijo Luna atravesando el salón antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse. No tenía tiempo para tonterías de esas, tenía que regresar con Raven, tenía que regresar a su lado ya.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

El sonido del timbre sonando repetidamente, hizo que Bellamy abriese los ojos aún muy adormilado de la noche anterior en el sofá. No solo se había dormido tarde si no que además había tenido que soportar una buena bronca de parte de Lexa que ahora trasteaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno sin apenas hablarle.

—¿Quién llama al timbre de esa manera? —farfulló Bellamy llevándose la mano a la cara mientras se incorporaba totalmente extenuado.

—Abre la puta puerta, y lo sabrás no esperaras que encima de hacer el desayuno vaya a abrir yo, ¿no? —le espetó Lexa malhumorada desde el interior de la cocina sacando un par de tazas del mueble y dejándolas en la encimera bruscamente yendo a vigilar las tostadas.

Una nueva oleada de timbrasos sonó, y Bellamy arrugó el ceño al aproximarse antes de abrir.

—Menos mal, ya creía que iba a pasarme la vida aquí fuera —dijo Echo dándole un fugaz beso antes de entrar cargada con un par de bolsas sonriente—. Qué bien huele, ¿café?

—Para ti no, mal bicho... —se escuchó decir a Lexa desde la cocina alzando un poco la voz.

Echo que se dirigió al sofá a dejar las bolsas se sonrió fijándose en los botellines vacíos de la mesa y los paquetes de patatas fritas abiertos y se volvió hacia Bellamy que se había quedado de lo más parado en la puerta al oírla.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que ha encontrado no se que bichos —murmuró Bellamy pacientemente al escuchar a Lexa, pasándose la mano por la cara algo aletargado—. ¿Qué haces aquí Echo?

—¿Cómo qué que hago aquí? —le preguntó ella sonriente haciendo un pícaro gesto—. Es tu finde libre, y a pesar de que te has portado como un imbécil conmigo, voy a dejarlo pasar por esta vez porque Octavia me ha convencido de que toda esa idiotez es algo vocacional en ti... —dijo risueña comenzando a sacar algunas cosas de la bolsa—. Y para que veas que no te guardo rencor, mira que nos he conseguido...

Bellamy que frunció el ceño al ver el par de disfraces conjuntos, puso una cara.

—Por favor, dime que eso no es un vestido de novia...

—¡De novia cadáver nada menos, si! —se sonrió Echo meneando el disfraz sobre su cuerpo—. ¡Y tú serás...!

—¡Un chico muerto! —la interrumpió Lexa irrumpiendo en el salón de mala manera y soltando el plato de las tostadas sonoramente en la mesa.

Bellamy que cambió la expresión le dedicó una mirada a Lexa que volvió a perderse en la cocina.

—¡Exacto! —se sonrió Echo con más picardía aún fijando sus ojos en Bellamy—. ¡Pero muy, muy, muy... sexy!

El rostro de Bellamy que variaba en expresiones por momentos, se la quedo viendo largamente.

—Echo, no... no hemos hablado aún de...

—Está todo olvidado, agua pasada no mueve molino —se sonrió ella soltando el traje en el sofá antes de dirigirse a él tomándole del rostro atrapando sus labios con ansias hasta dejar escapar un gemido en ellos—. ¡Va a ser increíble!

—Si, si que lo será —dijo Lexa dándoles una mala mirada con su taza de café humeante entre las manos yendo a sentarse a la mesa.

Desde luego, como Lexa no encontrase a Raven durante el día de hoy lo sería... una muy, muy... interesante. Eso se lo prometía a Bellamy...

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

Dormía aún cuando aquella tibia mano se posó sobre su desnudo brazo y se deslizó hacia arriba muy lentamente. En cuanto aquellos dedos se deslizaron por su mejilla y rozaron sus labios en una caricia tan sutil, tan intima... Raven despertó sobresaltada y empapada en un frío sudor, en un lugar que no era su casa y en un sofá que no era el suyo.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en el interior de sus oídos y como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente sobre la empapada camiseta que se le pegaba a la piel.

El sonido de su acelerada respiración opacaba todo cuanto podía escuchar a su alrededor, el bajo sonido del televisor en algún punto del apartamento, el sordo sonido de la cafetera en la cocina, una suave voz a sus espaldas cerca de la terraza desde donde se colaba el piar de los pájaros que sobrevolaban el cielo, y del escaso trafico que se elevaba desde la calle.

—No, no ha sido un golpe demasiado grave pero queremos tenerla varios días en observación... —dijo Luna al teléfono mientras revisaba algunos números de su agenda—. Aja... si, completamente de acuerdo... Por supuesto, estamos seguros de que se preocupa tanto por sus alumnos como el decano Jaha, si... muy bien, en cuanto tenga noticias nuevas se las haré saber, y de nuevo mostrarle el agradecimiento que merece como tutora por aplazar sus exámenes, es usted una profesora de las que ya no quedan señorita Pramheda. Estaremos en contacto y le transmitiré sus deseos de mejora, muchísimas gracias y discúlpenos por interrumpir su fin de semana... —terminó diciendo Luna sosegadamente al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono y se volvía a mirar a Raven.

Raven que cerro los ojos al escuchar su voz, llevando sus manos a su cabeza antes de apoyar la frente sobre sus rodillas esforzándose por tranquilizarse, apenas la escuchó acercarse.

—Tenías mucha razón en lo que decías de tu tutora, es estricta pero también razonable... —dijo Luna quedamente mientras se acercaba al otro sofá para sentarse frente a ella subiendo los pies para dejarle su espacio—. Te repetirá los exámenes en dos semanas, no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, ¿vale? —intentó animarla Luna con un gesto preocupado al verla así—. Todo va a estar bien...

Raven que la escuchó deslizó la mano por su rostro aún extenuada y la miró por un momento sin comprender.

—¿Hablabas con la Little Einstein? —se sorprendió un tanto ella, algo desconcertada.

Luna que se sonrió al escuchar como solía llamarla, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa e hizo un gesto.

—Te desea una pronta recuperación de tu lesión.

—¿Qué lesión? —preguntó Raven mirando su mano vendada un poco confusa ya que apenas era nada.

—La conmoción que sufriste al golpearte con el volante en el accidente donde Finn y tú os visteis involucrados.

El rostro de Raven cambió tácitamente y Luna se apresuro a explicarse.

—Finn ha retirado la denuncia hace unas horas. He hablado con mi supervisora y ha accedido ha haceros un parte de lesiones a los dos para atestiguar que ha sido producto de un accidente y a ambos os repetirán los exámenes en unas semanas para daros tiempo a la recuperación.

Raven que se la quedo viendo largamente no sabiendo bien ni que decir, mientras toda aquella información iba llegando a su cerebro y la iba procesando, tragó lentamente con un quedo gesto.

—Luna...

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir, no he hablado de esto con nadie te lo prometo. No me has comprometido, ni he comprometido mi trabajo por ayudarte y Finn, solo está preocupado por ti, no entiende que desencadeno aquello pero entiende que estás sobrepasada y que no tenías intención de hacerle daño —explicó Luna con un suave gesto para restarle preocupación—. Además he aprovechado a pasar por tu casa y te he traído algo de ropa limpia y algunos enseres personales que supuse que necesitarías si ibas a permanecer aquí unos días, ¿no te importa no?...

Raven que la escuchó se la quedo viendo notando como sus ojos se humedecían al escuchar todo aquello.

—¿Te has... te has tomado todas esas molestias... solo por mi?...

Luna que se levantó al escucharla se acercó a ella sentandose en el borde del sofa justo a su lado, antes de posar su mano sobre la suya en sus rodillas.

—Es lo que hacen las amigas por personas a las que quieren, ¿no? —se sonrió dulcemente Luna viendo como una lágrima se le escapaba—. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha caliente y te cambias de ropa en lo que te preparo algo de desayuno? —se inclinó Luna posando los labios sobre su pelo al ponerse en pie—. Te ayudará a despejarte un poco...

Raven que asintió quedamente viéndola alejarse hacia la cocina la siguió con la mirada, antes de deslizar los dedos sobre su mejilla retirándose las lágrimas, y respiró hondo haciendo por ponerse en pie. Luna estaba portándose maravillosamente con ella, más de lo que merecía y ni siquiera tenía palabras con las que agradecerle.

Ninguna palabra, ninguna sería suficiente pero aún así la llamó.

—Luna...

Luna que ya había entrado a la cocina volvió a asomarse, cuando vio a Raven sonreírle con cierta tristeza y sincero aprecio.

—Gracias...

Luna que tan solo le devolvió aquella mirada y sonrisa asintió quedamente, antes de hacer un gesto disponiéndose a volver a la cocina.

—Anda ve, te esperará un rico desayuno cuando salgas... o al menos un intento... —medio bromeó ella para hacerla sonreír yendo a por el café.

Aquella imagen suya, jamás, jamás, se borraría de su retina...

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

Habían quedado en el Azgeda, un local de moda no muy lejos del campus. Algunas de las tiendas ya llevaban horas abiertas y muchas de las calles estaban ya adornadas para Halloween.

Eran días divertidos, casuales y festivos pero también días agotadoras cargados de más exámenes que caramelos.

Clarke que permanecía de pie en la puerta volvió a mirar el reloj por tercera vez, Lexa llegaba tarde y eso no era habitual en ella.

Por lo general, era confiable y puntual o al menos, puntual...

Siendo justas, quizás Lexa si que fuese algo más confiable de lo que lo era ella, se recordó Clarke al acordarse de la infinidad de veces que habían quedado, y le había surgido algo de última hora en el hospital obligándola a dejarla plantada demasiadas veces.

Quizás aquella fuese su forma de vengarse o tal vez simplemente lo había olvidado o tal vez estaba hablando de más porque estaba viendo a Lexa justamente correr por la acera con la bandolera al hombro.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —se disculpó Lexa rápidamente llegando a ella—. No encontraba mi cartera...

Clarke que se sonrió al verla así la beso e hizo un gesto.

—Tranquila, se te disculpa por estar tan buena pero eh, que no vuelva a repetirse —le vaciló Clarke señalándola con el dedo y una media sonrisa divertida.

Lexa que se quedo algo parada al escucharla la miró y vio a Clarke echarse a reír.

—Lexa es una broma —aclaró Clarke entre risas volviendo a atrapar su cintura para besarla—. Oh venga, estás muy seria. ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa?

Lexa que se paso las manos por la cara, dejo escapar un suspiro e hizo un gesto.

—Lo siento ha sido un asco de mañana, he tenido que soportar a la zorra narcisista de Echo desde bien temprano y sabes cuanto me cabrea eso.

—No la aguantas, ¿eh? —preguntó Clarke teniendo que reír logrando que Lexa se medio sonriese resignada.

—Es superior a mis fuerzas, en serio... —recalcó Lexa con un gesto poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo un gesto paciente—. No entiendo qué es lo que le ve Bellamy pero yo no puedo con ella...

Clarke que río con más ganas la abrazó por la cintura apoyando la cabeza en su hombro antes de besarla en el cuello.

—Vale, vale olvidemosla por un par de horas y divirtámonos, ¿quieres? —dijo risueña Clarke haciendo un gesto—. Estamos aquí por Halloween, disfraces, caramelos, sustos, bromas, sexo... —insinuó pícaramente Clarke haciéndola poner una carita medio divertida.

—¿Podrías parar de pensar en sexo cinco minutos? —medio sonrío Lexa devolviéndole la pícara mirada—. ¿Solo cinco?

Clarke que hizo como si lo pensase vio a Lexa alzar las cejas divertida.

—Mmm... nop, nop contigo delante... —le vaciló Clarke con un gesto robándole otro ardiente beso—. Es que ese cuerpecito tuyo me llama...

—Y tú siempre, siempre contestas —respondió Lexa arrugando la naricita robándole otro beso riendo al escuchar su risita—. No sé como demonios lo haces pero siempre consigues mejorar mi humor.

—Eso es porque soy fantástica —reconoció Clarke divertida haciendo un gesto—. Y muy, muy sexy...

—Oh, desde luego —se medio sonrió Lexa con un gesto—. Eso sobretodo.

—Exacto —sonrió Clarke volviéndose hacia Azgeda y hacia el resto de las tiendas—. ¿Qué te apetece? ¿tomamos algo primero o vamos a mirar disfraces?

—He tomado algo de lejía en casa para contrarrestar los efectos nocivos de Echo así que estoy servida para rato, prefiero ir a mirar disfraces me vendrá genial distraerme.

Clarke que dejó escapar una carcajada la tomó de la mano para echar a andar hacia las tiendas de disfraces.

—¡Genial, disfraces entonces! —sonriéndose entusiasmada echando a andar. La fiesta sería divertida, muy, muy divertida y Lexa y ella lo pasarían tan, tan bien... No veía la hora de que llegase el viernes.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

Por su cabeza, ni siquiera había pasado lo de la fiesta con todo lo acontecido aquel día y el día anterior y allí estaba Echo, vestida de novia saliendo del baño de su habitación, mientras la cabeza le martilleaba como nunca.

—Y entonces he pensado que después de la fiesta, podríamos hacer algo, Atom, Octavia, tú y yo. Algo divertido, ya sabes... —se sonrió Echo apagando la luz del baño al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para que la viese así vestida—. Dime que no es el vestido más sexy que me has visto puesto en la vida...

Bellamy que revisaba los mensajes y las llamadas de su móvil de pie junto a la ventana, se volvió al oírla viéndola vestida así y el estomago se le revolvió cuando la imagen de Raven y él sobre aquel sofá del reservado la noche anterior apareció en su mente.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo Raven con la suya propia? ¿Por qué demonios seguían Echo y él con todo aquello? ¿Por qué se hacía aquello a si mismo una y otra vez, esperando distintos resultados si siempre terminaba de la misma forma?...

Cuando Echo se acercó por detrás a él deslizando la mano por su espalda, y fijó la mirada en su móvil, sus ojos se elevaron buscando los suyos dibujando una media sonrisa curiosa.

—¿Con quién hablas?

Bellamy que hizo por apartar el móvil y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sintió como Echo se lo arrebataba de golpe de la mano apartándose de él.

—Eh, Echo dame mi móvil —protestó Bellamy intentando acercarse a ella para recuperarlo.

Echo que se apartó aún más mientras toqueteaba la pantalla, puso la mano hacia atrás para mantenerle apartada de ella y poder comprobar el registro de llamadas y de mensajes.

—Hablo en serio Echo, devuélvemelo —intentó nuevamente Bellamy algo tenso.

—Espera, espera —dijo ella de pronto cambiado la expresión de su cara volviéndose hacia él ofendida—. ¿Por qué hay llamadas tuyas al móvil de esa zorra?

—Echo, devuélveme mi móvil —repitió Bellamy tratando de alcanzarlo con la mano—. ¡Dámelo!

—¡No! —se impuso ella enfadada dándole una dura mirada—. Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿por qué coño llamas a Raven? —preguntó más molesta aún al pronunciar su nombre—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿es por ella por la que has estado tan raro últimamente? ¿es por ella por quien me has querido dejar? ¡Contéstame, Bellamy!

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Estás paranoica! —le gritó Bellamy intentando nuevamente sin éxito recuperar su móvil—. ¡Devuélveme el móvil, Echo!

—¿Paranoica? ¿qué estoy paranoica? —se sonrió Echo dándole un empujón en el hombro para apartarle de ella—. ¡Eres un imbécil, Bell! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Y ella una puta zorra! ¡Como me entere de que me has estado engañando con ella, os vais a enterar los dos!

—¡No te he estado engañando con ella!

—¡Ah pero me has estado engañando! —le gritó Echo lanzando el móvil con fuerza contra la puerta antes de acercarse a él señalándole—. ¡Lo sabía, si es que lo sabía! ¡Y yo aquí como una jodida imbécil creyendo que lo nuestro tenía arreglo, creyendo que merecías la pena!

Bellamy que tan solo sacudió la cabeza algo sobrepasado, se paso las manos por la cara algo agobiado, necesitando hacer uso de toda su paciencia para no ponerse a gritar.

—Echo, por favor... escúchame, ¿quieres? —dijo Bellamy intentando acercarse a ella—. Lo de ayer fue... fue algo puntual, algo que no debió pasar y...

—¿Lo de ayer? ¿qué de ayer? —le gritó ella furiosa dándole otro empujón—. ¿Qué de todo lo que paso ayer no debió pasar? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Creía que íbamos a intentarlo una vez más, me dejaste plantada para irte a hacer dios sabe qué y me dejaste plantada, Bell! ¡A mi! ¡A mi que tanto te quiero!

—Echo yo también te quiero, te quiero, ¿vale? —le dijo él con un gesto tomándola del rostro intentando que entrase en razón—. Pero no podemos seguir así, ¿no lo entiendes?

Echo que sintió las lágrimas agolparse de rabia en sus ojos llevó las manos a las suyas dolida.

—¡Dijimos que lo volveríamos a intentar, dijimos que volveríamos a hacerlo! ¡No me puedes dejar! ¡Yo te quiero!

Bellamy que sintió una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad por lo que había hecho con Raven la noche anterior, sintió sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente al escucharla.

—Lo se, Echo... y yo te quiero a ti pero...

—No quiero oírlo, no quiero escucharlo Bellamy —dijo ella entre lagrimas negando al apartarse—. Me da igual lo que hagas, me da igual con quien lo hagas, solo que no con ella... sé cuanto ha significado siempre para ti, así que con ella no —dijo dolida apartándose las lagrimas de golpe—. Vamos a intentarlo porque nos queremos y porque me lo prometiste, me prometiste que volveríamos a hacerlo y no puedes romper tu promesa así, así que respira hondo, arregla lo que has hecho y piensate bien en estos días si te va a merecer la pena desechar tantos buenos momentos conmigo por una estupidez que ni siquiera cuenta —le espetó ella duramente antes de dirigirse a la puerta saliendo de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Bellamy que tan solo cerro sus ojos se llevo la mano a la cara siendo consciente de que no podían seguir así. No podían seguir así, no podían y se dirigió a recoger las piezas de su móvil del suelo para tratar de recomponerlo. Él solo había llamado a Raven tras su conversación con Lincoln para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y por mucho que le jodiese admitirlo, para asegurarse de que lo que hicieron no llegase a oídos de Echo pero al parecer para eso era ya algo tarde.

En cierta forma se lo había dicho, en cierta forma había negado lo evidente pero Echo le conocía demasiado bien como para saberlo.

Él solo quería hacer algo bien por una vez, lo que fuese... porque lo de anoche no había significado nada para él por haber sido lo que era, sino por haber sido con la persona que fue.

Estaba hecho un lío, un lío inmenso y ahora volvía a sentir que no hacía nada bien. La vida era un asco, el amor era un asco... y él lo era también.

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se había sentado a desayunar con alguien o a desayunar simplemente, por eso al salir del baño ya duchada y cambiada le sorprendió el delicioso aroma a café recién hecho y a algo que olía muy dulce.

Encontró a Luna llevando un par de platos a la mesa con media sonrisa en la cara mientras tarareaba por lo bajo alguna pegadiza cancioncilla salida desde lo más recóndito de su mente.

—Vaya, ¿han trasladado el Ritz? —se sonrió un poco Raven al ver la mesa tan bien dispuesta, con un par de copas de zumo, un par de tazas de café, y una bandeja con tortitas glaseadas con sirope y nata.

Luna que levantó la vista al escucharla dejando los platos en la mesa junto a otro de tostadas, se sonrió ligeramente viéndola con mucho mejor aspecto ahora.

—Iba a prepararte comida de hospital pero no creo que te gustase demasiado, no soy buena cocinando —comentó Luna divertida.

—Solo suturando —se dijo Raven alzando su mano vendada como recordatorio, sonriéndose cansadamente al acercarse—. Eso huele maravillosamente, en serio.

—Sé que las tortitas te gustan glaseadas y sin azúcar, pero con nata y sirope trabajo en Arkadia, ¿recuerdas? —bromeó ella apartándole la silla para dejar que se sentase antes de ir a tomar asiento en la suya.

—Cierto —se dijo Raven en voz baja agradecida por tal gesto acercando a sentarse frente a ella—. La verdad es que no sé como agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi, Luna... yo...

—Eh, eh no —la paró suavemente Luna cogiendo un par de cubiertos antes de dedicarle una débil sonrisilla—. Nada de agradecimientos, nada de eso no te lo he pedido y no lo quiero. Quiero que estés bien, y me alegra mucho poder contribuir a ello pero por favor, nada de agradecimientos —se sonrió ella con cariño al escucharla—. Pero no creas que no me cobraré en un futuro.

Raven que tomaba el tenedor en aquel instante se la quedo viendo, y la sonrisa de Luna se hizo algo más tranquilizadora para ella.

—Necesito a alguien que ponga a Miller en su lugar con eso de los disfraces, quiere vestirme de muerta viviente para esta semana en el Arkadia y a ti te respeta —bromeó ella sonriéndose mientras se llevaba un poco de zumo a los labios—. Con suerte podrías convencerle de que me dejase disfrazarme de otra cosa.

—¿Vampiresa, tal vez? —se medio sonrió Raven al escucharla sirviéndose un par de tortitas en su plato—. ¿Brujita?

Le parecía algo surrealista poder estar hablando de disfraces y cosas así con todo lo que tenía encima pero en aquel instante con Luna casi volvía a sentirse una chica normal de su edad.

—Cualquier cosa menos zombie —se echo a reír Luna logrando sacarle una risita a ella—. Respeto The Walking Dead pero no quiero que se me desprenda un trozo de piel muerta sobre la comida de alguien, ah, ah, me niego.

Raven que tuvo que reír al escucharla imaginando la escena rodó los ojos.

—Me recuerda a una vez en que Lexa se empeño en que nos disfrazásemos de enfermeras sangrientas, se le pasó la mano con la sangre y Abby nuestra educadora creyó que nos habíamos peleado.

Luna que desconocía que hubiese estado tutelada al igual que Lexa se medio sonrió al escucharla.

—Fue muy divertido porque Lexa le siguió el rollo y casi terminamos castigadas pero cuando se le cayó una de las heridas en plena conversación, Abby nos quitó todas las chuches y nos mandó directas a la cama.

—¿Y fuisteis a la cama?

—Ni de coña, había una fiesta que daban en un antro del centro y que nos moríamos por ir, después si que terminamos castigadas —recordó ella con más gracia comiendo algo más de la tortita—. Esto está de muerte, Luna.

Luna que la vio coger el sirope y echarle aun más a las tortita frunció el ceño sonriéndose.

—¿Por qué no abres el bote de sirope y metes dentro la tortita? —le propuso divertida ella.

—Lo he probado otras veces, no sabe tan bien como parecería —repuso Raven sonriéndose mientras dibujaba garabatos de sirope sobre la tortita.

Luna que tuvo que sonreírse sacudió la cabeza al escucharla, tomando un poco más de su tortita.

—No sabía que Lexa y tú os conocieseis hacía tanto.

—Oh si, crecimos prácticamente juntas —se medio sonrió Raven llevándose la mano disimuladamente a la vendada sintiendo un poco de dolor al moverla—. Me conoce mejor que yo misma.

—¿Es por eso por lo que has estado tan tirante con ella últimamente? ¿para qué no sepa lo que te pasa?

Raven que no lo había visto conscientemente de esa forma, se dio cuenta de que aquello era cierto. Tal vez, se había alejado de Lexa desde que comenzó toda aquella pesadilla porque no quería verla metida en nada de todo eso.

—Es... es mi familia —admitió Raven sentidamente viendo a Luna a los ojos al otro lado de la mesa—. Solo quiero protegerla...

Luna que se la quedo viendo largamente entendía bien a lo qué se refería.

—Debe de ser genial, tener a alguien así —reconoció suavemente ella con una débil sonrisa.

—Lexa es estupenda —se dijo Raven con una sonrisa llena de cariño y orgullo.

—Lo sé —se sonrió Luna al oírla sabiendo cuanto se preocupaba y velaba por ella—. Por eso, tal vez deberías decírselo Raven... —intentó Luna sincera extendiendo la mano para ponerla sobre la suya y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos—. Se sentirá traicionada si le ocultas algo así cuando se entere, y sé que no querrás eso.

Raven que se la quedo viendo bajó un poco la mirada a su plato sintiendo el calor de su mano aún sobre su piel.

—¿Cómo voy a contarle esto, Luna? —se preguntó ella con gran pesar antes de atreverse a mirarla—. Es Lexa, se volverá loca. Pondrá el grito en el cielo y hará cosas que... que le traerán muchos problemas, ella no es como nosotras. Ella no piensa las cosas. Lexa actúa y luego si sale mal la cosa pues se arrepiente, no puedo meterla en todo esto.

—Pero necesitas apoyo, necesitas volver a sentirte segura, a confiar en la gente que te quiere y Lexa te quiere, si se lo explicas, si le explicas lo que ha estado ocurriendo ella lo entenderá y tal vez, actúe de otra forma porque se lo pides tú —dijo Luna suavemente mirándola—. Si te quiere tanto como sabes que te quiere, ella hará lo que tú necesites que haga y lo que sabe que será mejor para ti.

Raven que no lo había visto de aquella forma hasta ahora, quedó pensándolo durante bastantes segundos en silencio.

Tal vez Luna, tuviese razón. Tal vez, se quitaría un peso de encima si le contase a Lexa lo que ocurría, tal vez mejorarían las cosas si ella lo supiese y la apoyase con aquello.

—Sabes que Lexa no merece que le mientas... —insistió Luna lentamente al verla reflexionar así.

—Puede que tengas razón, puede que... puede que no necesite que lo entienda, puede que solo necesite contárselo, si —se dijo Raven respirando hondo antes de devolverle la mirada a Luna con una sonrisa resignada y algo cansada—. Puede que sea hora de dejar de huir de todo esto...

Luna que le devolvió la sonrisa con aprecio asintió sincera.

—Puede...

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando Lincoln llegó a casa y dejó las llaves sobre el aparador, una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo.

Había demasiado silencio, demasiada calma y no supo porque aquello le desconcertó.

—¿Lexa? —llamó entrando en el salón justo antes de oír un pequeño sonido a lo lejos—. ¿Bell?

Otro imperceptible chasquido y la expresión de Lincoln cambió al tiempo que atravesaba el salón llegando a la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Bellamy! —pronunció al tiempo que se agachaba rápidamente a dar con él que permanecía semirecostado en el suelo junto con una botella casi vacía junto a su regazo y otra a medio beber aún en su mano.

La expresión en el rostro de Bellamy permanecía tan triste, tan abatida que apenas era capaz de articular.

—¡Eh, eh Bell! —le sacudió un poco Lincoln tratando de lograr sentarle—. ¡Eh!

Bellamy que sintió todo moverse a su alrededor parpadeó aturdidamente viendo caer la botella de su mano rodando mientras su contenido se derramaba por todo el suelo.

—Lin.. Lincoln...

Lincoln le sostuvo por los brazos colocando las manos en sus hombros tratando de estabilizarle apoyando su espalda del horno.

—Tío, ¿qué ha pasado? —se apresuró a preguntar Lincoln—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Bellamy que trató de articular palabra para explicárselo apenas sintió las lagrimas atorarse en su garganta y sus ojos empañarse hasta sentir como todo volvía a darle vueltas a su alrededor.

—Lo... lo he intentado...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lincoln sin entender mientras intentaba que no cayese hacia un lado.

—Lo he intentado —repitió Bellamy con voz llorosa comenzando a sacudir la cabeza—. No podemos seguir así, no podemos... tú... tú lo dijiste... no podemos seguir... no así...

Lincoln que hiló las palabras todo lo rápido que su mente pudo, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—¿Has vuelto a discutir con Echo? —preguntó él comenzando a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que le agarraba de la camiseta para mantenerle derecho—. Joder Bellamy, ¿hasta cuando vais a seguir con toda esta mierda, eh? ¿hasta cuando?

—Te juro que yo no quería, yo... yo quería hacer lo correcto por una vez, yo... —gesticulo Bellamy llevándose la mano al rostro sintiendo las mejillas calientes y las lágrimas lagrimear sus ojos—. Echo no quiere escucharme, no... no quiere... no quiere dejarme, yo... yo quise hacerla entender... no pude, yo... ahora sabe lo de Raven y... y no.. no sé qué hará.. no se..

Lincoln que le vio tremendamente mal le ayudó a levantar del suelo apoyándole de la encimera para llevarle a otro lugar, nunca antes le había visto de aquella manera.

No por una chica al menos, pero sospechaba que había algo más.

Un dolor mucho más profundo del infundado por la milesima ruptura con Echo.

—Vamos, debemos darte una buena ducha —dijo Lincoln rodeándole con el brazo para cargar con el peso de su cuerpo y conducirle hasta el baño—. Si Lexa te ve así, puede que Echo no llegue ni a Halloween.

No, de ningún modo la morena debía verle de aquella desastrosa manera o pondría el grito en el cielo y alguien saldría escaldado, probablemente Echo y después Bell, y tal como andaba de caldeado el ambiente era mejor no tentar la suerte.

—Le hice mucho daño... yo... yo le hice mucho daño, no sabía cuanto daño hice hasta que lo hice... y...—continuó murmurando Bellamy atropellada y lastimosamente apoyándose de la pared con la mano al pasar caminando con ayuda de Lincoln—. No fue un error, mentí Lincoln, no fue ningún error... yo... hice lo que hice con Raven porque...

—Bell, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, te lo aconsejo —le interrumpió Lincoln llegando a la puerta del baño encendiendo la luz a duras penas con la mano sin dejarle caer.

—Aún la quiero... —farfulló Bellamy con la voz tomada cerrando sus ojos ante la luz sintiendo a Lincoln llevarle a trompicones hacia la bañera—. Yo... yo aún la quiero y... y es cierto, fui un capullo con ella... fui lo peor... fui... la engañe... y luego... luego hubieron más y... y conocí a Echo y también la engañe... soy... soy un capullo egoísta que... que no piensa más allá de si mismo y al que habría que...

—Vale, vale tranquilo —repuso Lincoln tragando un poco al escuchar cuanto dolor había en aquellas palabras sentándole en la bañera no pudiendo soportar mucho más su torpe peso—. No hay nada que no se pueda arreglar, aún estás a tiempo de aclarar las ideas —sentenció él abriendo la llave del agua fría de golpe que cayó con fuerza sobre Bellamy que pegó un brinco comenzando a alzar las manos tratando de frenar el agua completamente empapado.

—¡Mierda!

Lincoln que alzó una ceja viéndole luchar contra la fría agua ladeo la cabeza.

—Trata de no ahogarte, iré a preparar la cafetera y tú y yo vamos a poner tu vida en orden antes de que termines mal de verdad.

Bellamy no podía seguir tal como estaba no si quería labrarse un buen futuro y Lincoln, le ayudaría como buen amigo que era.

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

La odiaba.

La detestaba profundamente en lo más intimo de su ser. Por su culpa, Bellamy había pasado de ella y había querido romper definitivamente su relación. No podía ser.

Echo llegó furiosamente a casa aún con aquel estúpido disfraz de novia puesto y arrancándose el velo nada más entrar por la puerta lo lanzó contra el suelo dirigiéndose directamente hacia las escaleras para subir de mala gana a su habitación.

Nada más hacerlo y entrar por la puerta se dirigió al cajón de su mesilla de noche sacando un viejo teléfono móvil tecleando al numero desconocido que llevaba días contactandola.

Había encontrado aquel teléfono unas seis semanas antes en su taquilla y desconocía quien lo había puesto allí, pero lo que al principio le había parecido un entretenido juego ahora era más un desahogo a la nada.

—"Tenías razón" —tecleó Echo con dedos rápidos—. "Bellamy ha estado con ella"

Unos segundos más tarde el teléfono móvil vibro y la respuesta acudió a la pantalla.

—"Te lo dije. Raven solo quiere separaros"

Echo leyó aquel mensaje con toda aquella furia corriendo por sus venas y negó entre lágrimas de despecho y rencor.

—"No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto" —tecleó Echo inquietamente—. "A mi, que tanto le quiero. Podría haber escogido a otra persona, podría haberlo hecho"

Tras un breve silencio, un nuevo mensaje hizo vibrar la pantalla.

—"Ha sido ella. Todo este tiempo, Raven ha intentado arrebatártelo a tus espaldas. Necesita una lección. No puede quitarte lo que es tuyo así como así. Sé lo que debemos hacer"

Echo que se pasó temblando el dorso de la mano por el rostro apartándose las lágrimas volvió a centrar su mirada en la pantalla del teléfono.

—"Él no la va a olvidar. Haga lo que haga, Raven siempre está en su mente. Tú lo dijiste. No puede apartarla de su vida porque ella es importante para él. Raven no va a simplemente desaparecer"

Más silencio al otro lado de la pantalla, y un nuevo mensaje también.

—"¿Y si la hiciésemos desaparecer?"

Echo que se quedo de lo más parada ya que no esperaba una respuesta así, sacudió débilmente la cabeza sin comprender.

—"¿A qué te refieres?"

La respuesta tardó un par de segundos más de lo esperado en llegar pero lo hizo.

—"Hablo de sacarla de su vida. De sacarla de la tuya. Piénsalo, Raven está causándote mucho daño. Está causándoselo a Bellamy. Él no va a borrarla de su mente así como así. Y yo no voy a borrarla de la mía. Raven debe pagar por el daño que nos ha hecho, Echo. Debe pagar por ello"

El rostro de Echo al leer aquellas ciertas palabras para ella, hizo que reflexionase unos instantes.

—"No hablas de matarla, ¿verdad?"

Echo trago nuevamente esperando impaciente aquella ansiada respuesta.

—"¿Verdad?" —insistió Echo nerviosamente mientras todo tipo de pensamientos cruzaban su mente al no recibir respuesta.

—"No, claro que no. Solo hablo de sacarla de su vida, de vuestra vida. Tú te quedarás con Bellamy y yo con Raven. Ambos ganamos, ¿qué me dices?"

La desesperación, la ansiedad, el temor y el dolor hizo mella en Echo no sabiendo bien como gestionar todo aquello.

Era tentador, muy tentador y de todos modos, no hablaban de matarla, ¿verdad?

Nadie estaba hablando de eso, tan solo de apartarla de sus vidas.

Quizás fuese lo mejor, quizás así no volviese a entrometerse en su vida. Quizás así, Bellamy y ella pudiesen vivir nuevamente su relación sin interferencias y quizás así, Octavia y el resto de sus amigo, pudiesen volver a ser felices sin Raven para estropear aquello.

Si, era verdaderamente tentador y si, ella estaba pensándolo.

No tuvo que hacerlo demasiado cuando sus dedos casi teclearon por si solos sentenciando el que sería quizás el mejor o el peor error de su vida y el de la de ella.

—"Hagamoslo".

Una sonrisa en el rostro del destinatario de aquella llamada hizo que aquel tácito acuerdo, aquel tácito pacto quedase sellado así como el destino de Raven Reyes.

Lo harían, si.

Lo harían.

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 25

Aquella llamada había hecho que Lexa lo dejase absolutamente todo incluido el estudiar para los exámenes para encontrarse con Raven en el apartamento de Luna.

Escuchar al fin su voz después de tantas horas de búsqueda la había tranquilizado en un primer momento, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo no andaba del todo bien con ella.

Luna se había despedido de Raven para acudir al hospital pues tenía que cubrir el turno de noche junto a Clarke, y tras mucho hablar con Raven había convencido a la morena de que le contase a Lexa lo sucedido.

No había sido fácil en principio pero Luna resultaba ser buena mediadora. Había logrado que Raven calmase sus miedos y viese las cosas de otra manera actuando en consecuencia.

Lexa llego puntual tal como ella la esperaba y en cuanto Raven abrió la puerta, los brazos de la morena la rodearon en un apretado abrazo tan lleno de aprensión y angustia que ni Raven espero.

—Raven —murmuró Lexa al separarse buscando sus ojos sin soltarla—. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿que pasa entre tú y Bellamy? ¿es verdad que os habéis acostado? ¿por qué demonios tenías el teléfono apagado? ¿y por qué no has venido a mi casa en lugar de venir a la de Luna? ¿estás bien?

Raven que se la quedo mirando algo aturdida por tanta pregunta tenía tantas cosas que contarle, tantas cosas que explicarle que iba a tener que reunir todo el valor que le era posible para hacerlo.

—Raven, ¿estás bien? —insistió Lexa atropelladamente al no recibir respuestas.

—Ahora lo estoy —contesto Raven tranquilizadoramente haciéndola entrar antes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento de Luna—. Lexa, hay... hay algo que he de contarte, siéntate por favor.

Lexa que se la quedo viendo supo de algún modo que aquella conversación no iba a gustarle y tragando despacio, se adentro en el salón sentándose frente a ella en el sofá.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por lo de Bell?

Raven sencillamente sacudió la cabeza débilmente, ahora mismo Bellamy era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—No, no es eso. Hay algo importante que debo decirte, algo que sé que te va a molestar y de lo que no estaba preparada para hablarte.

El rostro de Lexa cambió tácitamente al oírla.

—¿Ha... ha ocurrido algo con Abby? ¿ella está bien? —ya que mantenían contacto con su antigua tutora, acudiendo a su mente algo peor—. No estarás embarazada, ¿no?

Raven que la escucho decir esas cosas se apresuro a negar con la cabeza, tranquilizándola al acercarse para sentarse a su lado.

—No, no. No es nada de eso, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que va mal? —preguntó Lexa insistente y angustiada expectante.

Raven que evito mirarla no sabiendo bien como comenzar a contárselo trago nuevamente sintiendo sus manos temblar.

—Mírate, estás temblando Raven —dijo Lexa alcanzando sus manos para calmarla fijándose en la que tenía vendada—.¿Y esto? ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿no habrás... no habrás intentado...? —el rostro le cambio en cuanto elevó su mirada queriendo encontrar sus ojos—. No lo habrás intentado de nuevo, ¿no?

El temor se apodero de Lexa en cuanto la imagen de Raven años atrás inconsciente en aquellos baños del centro de acogida que compartían apareció en su mente, y le encogió el estomago y el corazón.

Raven que se dio cuenta de lo que podía estar pensando, negó rápidamente.

—No, no. No es eso, cálmate. Yo...

—¿Tú...?

—No sé ni por donde empezar, Lexa —dijo Raven viéndola con inseguridad a los ojos a su lado—. Pero antes de que te cuente todo, necesito que me prometas una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa es esa?

—Que no te vas a enfadar, que no vas a poner el grito en el cielo y sobretodo que no vas a hacer nada ni a precipitarte. Prométemelo.

Lexa que se la quedo mirando largamente definitivamente supo que no le iba a gustar todo aquello pero accedió a fin de obtener respuestas y dejar atrás toda esa angustia.

—Te lo prometo.

—Bien, porque voy a necesitar que conserves la calma con todo esto para no perderla yo —repuso Raven tomando aire a punto de contarle todo cuanto había estado haciendo su vida pedazos aquellos últimos meses, pero sobretodo apartándola de ella y de quienes quería.

Lexa iba a tener que aceptarlo sin más y aunque Raven era consciente de su explosivo carácter, confiaba en que la morena cumpliría su promesa. Necesitaba que lo hiciese y que la apoyase en todo aquello en lugar de complicar la situación aún más.

Había llegado la hora de sincerarse con su casi hermana y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Ocultándole la verdad solo la exponía, no la protegía y Luna bien sabía eso pues con su ayuda Raven lo había sabido entender y siempre le estaría agradecida por ello.

Continuara...


End file.
